


Твой... Я

by Toriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: История в письмах и не только





	Твой... Я

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Малфойфест 2017 в соавторстве с Джеком

Привет, Малфой.

Надеюсь, эта штука работает, потому что я уже обошел весь лагерь, связи нет вообще нигде. Стивенсон, он загонщик из "Катапульт", ну, ты его видел! Он магглорожденный, и чтобы позвонить домой, залезал на сосну на утесе! Было смешно, когда он оттуда навернулся! Его поймали, конечно, чарами левитации, но все равно было весело.  
Крам ругался, сказал, что отберет все маггловские игрушки, если такое повторится.  
Кстати, Крам крутой тренер. Мы едва приехали, он сразу всех погнал на пробный пролет по полю.  
Тут очень красиво, поле в распадке между гор, а наши палатки чуть в стороне.  
И здесь вообще никого нет. А ты говорил, что Альпы — это цивилизация, где кругом рестораны, шале и горнолыжные спуски с фуникулерами! Я никогда не катался на фуникулере, а тут даже охотничьих избушек нет.  
Но природа потрясающая. Я сейчас тебе пишу, а в окно виден закат... Верхушки гор, там, где снег, такие розовые...

Я сделал несколько фотографий на телефон, завтра полезу на сосну, попробую тебе их отправить!  
Крам настроен серьезно, хочет создать непобедимую команду, уже раздал кучу графиков и расписаний — завтра вставать в пять утра! И специальное спортивное питание! Сегодня после ужина я съел почти все свои запасы «котелков». Полезная еда — это ужасно.  
Хотя тебе бы понравилось — спаржа какая-то, трава всякая, мясо без пива!  
Мы живем в палатках, по три-четыре человека. Мне повезло, у меня комната на втором этаже, и видны горы... А, я уже об этом писал. А кругом лес — почти как Запретный. Но без волдемортов и единорогов, так что ты бы не испугался. Шучу, не злись. Огромные старые деревья, мох кругом. Очень красиво и даже величественно. И я видел какие-то ягоды. Может быть, даже съедобные.  
В команду будут пробовать всего трех ловцов, я крут и вне конкуренции.  
Надеюсь, тебе скучно в твоем круизе. И ты грустишь без меня.  
Пока, Драко. Завтра жди фотки. Наверно.

*

Поттер,

Эту «штуку» зачаровывал я, как она может не работать? Очень рад за Крама и за Стивенсона. Не вздумай лезть на сосну! Если ты свернешь себе шею, я приеду и сверну ее тебе вторично, запомни! Какой идиот вообще полезет на дерево, когда у него метла в руках? Ловить сеть гораздо проще, чем снитч, гарантирую.   
Пока ты наслаждаешься величием лесов и пожираешь кексы, я плыву в Америку. Кажется, мне повезло с сезоном — почти не штормит, но болтаться на воде в отвратительно огромном корыте — удовольствие ниже среднего. Почти не спал. Волны шумят, и все время кажется, что мы пойдем ко дну, а я не успею достать палочку. И нет, Поттер, я не боюсь, это просто разумная предосторожность. Но утром пришлось упиться кофе.   
Корыто вместило в себя дикую толпу магглов. И почти все чего-то от меня хотят. Помнишь мистера Барнби? Ну, толстяк с чупа-чупсом, что был со мной на вашей последней игре. Он тоже здесь. Пришлось знакомиться с женой, двумя дочерьми и сыном. Сын, кстати, самый приличный из них. Папашину нездоровую страсть к чупа-чупсам не унаследовал, ресницами не хлопает и вообще вроде бы адекватен. Работает в секретариате лондонского министерства. Может далеко пойти. 

А, да. Поттер, не увлекайся кексами, на свете много другой вредной пищи. Надеюсь, вас не кормят одной спаржей, я не хочу получить вместо тебя скелет к осени.   
Кстати, корыто довольно комфортно изнутри, я еще не обошел его целиком, но с кое-какими интересными местами уже познакомился. В баре на третьем этаже даже разливают твой любимый гиннесс. Это в тебе явно говорит кровь твоей матери — как можно наслаждаться такой гадостью? 

Если все-таки решишь проверить ягоды на съедобность, накорми ими Стивенсона. Он слишком идиот, чтобы его было жаль в случае летального исхода. И нет, Поттер, мне пока не скучно. Сегодня я приглашен на две партии в теннис, на одну вечеринку для избранных среди избранных и даже на одно интервью. Слава Мерлину, здесь нет Скитер, и интервью будет частным, для узкого круга лиц. Может быть, потом пришлю тебе с совой парочку своих неотразимых профилей, чтобы тебе было на что любоваться в твоей дикой природе. До Нью-Йорка как до луны. Надеюсь за это время познакомиться со всеми из первого списка, а может, даже развлечься. В конце концов, я заслуживаю немного отдыха.   
Сфотографируй мне Крама. Хочу посмотреть, во что превратилась эта образина. И давай уже сюда свои горы с закатами, я жду. 

*

Я сегодня так задолбался, что даже гиннесса не хочу.   
Твой Крам как с цепи сорвался — утром тренировка и игра, вечером тренировка и еще игра. У нас сейчас десять вечера, а мы только закончили. Он разделил нас на четыре команды, пока одни тренируются, другие играют, а сам вообще не ест, не спит... Похоже это наследие тоталитарного режима. Так Стивенсон сказал.  
Он сторожил, пока я на сосну лез, как тебе фотки, кстати? Вроде отправились.  
А метлы хранятся под замком, Джинни сказала, чтобы в город искушения не было слетать и распорядок нарушить. Но ты не бойся, все сухие ветки Стивенсон уже сломал, когда падал. Остались только крепкие, так что со мной все нормально.  
Тем более, в школе авроров я был лучшим по аппарации, так что на ветку аппарирую с ювелирной точностью.

И я рад, что тебе нравится твое корыто, хотя не представляю, как на корабле можно в теннис играть. А ты вообще умеешь?   
И не помню я никакого Барнби, но, надеюсь, ты хорошо проводишь время. Всем бы такую работу: пьянки, гулянки, шикарный лайнер (ага, я случайно видел рекламные проспекты, которые тебе с билетами прислали. Так что нечего прикидываться — у тебя вполне достойное корыто).  
А еще, думаю, ты врешь, что не скучаешь. Среди хрусталя и позолоты тебе точно не хватает меня! А еще меня не хватает местным барам. Пока писал, понял, что хочу гиннесса. И бургеров. И картошки.  
Полезная еда — это сытно, но совершенно не вкусно. Так что я не похудею, не надейся.  
Сейчас Стивенсон ванную освободит, пойду мыться... или не пойду — устал, как фестрал, а ворчать по поводу того, что потом воняю, некому. Так что можно завалиться, даже не раздеваясь! Вот!

Болят все мышцы — в медблок сегодня была целая очередь, я не стал туда лезь, а сейчас жалею — не надо было выпендриваться.  
Крам говорит, что мы просто все ленивые задницы и в командах лиги только прохлаждались...  
Не знаю, как у кого, а лично моя задница слегка болит.  
Я тебе завтра сфотографирую.  
Не задницу, Крама.  
Хотя, если не сбавит обороты, он сам будет задницей.  
Все, засыпаю уже. Очень много задниц в моем письме.  
Целую. Веди себя прилично.

*

Если ты надеялся на сочувствие, то ошибся. Даже не знаю, с чего начать. Ладно, пусть так.  
1\. Почему вдруг Крам стал «моим»? Это, между прочим, ты рванул за ним через полмира. И это ты второе письмо подряд рассказываешь о нем не закрывая рта. Если бы я не был таким толерантным, чутким и вменяемым, я бы напрягся и заподозрил неладное. 

2\. Какого проклятого боггарта там забыла Уизли? И почему я был не в курсе ее присутствия в этом райском уголке мира? У тебя еще есть возможность оправдаться. Последняя возможность, Поттер. Убеди меня, что ты понятия об этом не имел. 

 

3\. Ты не помнишь Барнби. Просто отлично. Полчаса трепался с ним о погоде, о команде, о долбаных чупа-чупсах, и ты не помнишь Барнби! Поттер, если ты поймал головой пару бладжеров, лучше скажи сейчас, я забронирую тебе приличную палату в Мунго.

4\. Пойду и назло тебе сейчас съем огромный бургер по-американски. Сочный, с отборной прожаренной говядиной, помидорами и соусом. Судя по тому, что я видел, это несравнимо с тем, что подают в этих ужасающих Макдональдсах. 

 

5\. Да, Поттер, я умею играть в теннис, представь себе. И в гольф, и даже немного в регби. Чему только не научишься ради приличной карьеры. А на этом корыте можно играть хоть в футбол. Думаешь, статусные магглы три месяца будут чинно сидеть в креслицах и курить сигары? Что ты вообще знаешь о магглах, Поттер? Надо, кстати, проверить как-нибудь. Подозреваю, что сделаю тебя на первом же десятке вопросов. И нет, я не омагглился, я мимикрировал под среду обитания. Это полезное умение. 

6\. Меня настораживает твоя фиксация на задницах. Подумай об этом. Вообще подумай обо всем. Хорошо подумай, Поттер, я настаиваю.  
И нет. Не целую. Целуйся со своими соснами и Крамами.   
P.S. Не вздумай целоваться с Уизли. Прокляну.   
Р.P.S Мне понравились горы. Но задница мне бы наверняка понравилась больше. Черт. Кажется, твоя фиксация заразна. И нет, я сейчас не о заднице Крама. 

*

Это ты просил фотку Крама, поэтому твой! Хотя всего пару месяцев назад, когда его сделали тренером сборной Британской Лиги, его мрачная физиономия торчала во всех газетах. Но ты же спортивную страничку в «Пророке» не читаешь, там про регби не пишут!  
Кстати, я сделал его фото, пришлю, когда все спать улягутся, потому что утром выяснилось, что Риц и Мортон, эта парочка из "Нетопырей", которая на позапрошлом четвертьфинале закидала бладжерами комментатора, ну, ты помнишь, так вот, они вечером сварили какую-то брагу. Вроде как сперли ингредиенты у колдомедиков. И отравились.  
Крам зверствовал жутко. Отчитал всех как младенцев, даже вратарь «Сенненских соколов» в тряпочку молчал. А уж он-то тут самый заслуженный игрок, пусть не звезда, как тот же Крам, но у него игр за плечами больше, чем у нас всех вместе взятых.  
В общем, теперь тут еще и комендантский час. Кругом охранные чары... Чувствую себя как на первом курсе аврорской школы, но это и тогда никого не останавливало...  
Кстати, спасибо, что переживаешь за меня (это сарказм, между прочим!). Мышцы болят уже гораздо меньше, наверное, начинают привыкать.

Скоро я буду играть на чемпионате мира и выиграю. Это тебе не сигары с магглами курить.  
И я вспомнил Барнби. Он странный. Мне все время казалось, что он тебе глазки строит. Но раз он там с семьей, думаю, что мне все-таки казалось.  
Про Джинни я не знал. Но догадывался. Цени мою искренность! Просто здесь собрали лучших игроков из всех команд, а она лучший охотник у «Гарпий». И вряд ли теперь станет со мной целоваться. Даже если ты ее попросишь.  
И Крам не станет.  
Вот дьявол, сейчас я почувствовал себя одиноким — никто со мной целоваться не будет.

Стивенсон говорит, что разобрался в нашем графике, и через пять дней будет время передохнуть. Я думаю смотаться в заповедник драконов. Это тут рядом, и Чарли уже сову прислал, приглашает. Там, наверно, здорово!  
Если через пять дней я смогу на метлу сесть: все болит жутко — по десять часов на ней сижу. Но я понял, тебе про мои страдания не интересно.  
Риц говорит, что к концу сборов задница будет как орех — крепкая и красивая. Хотя мне все время представляется ядро грецкого ореха. Вообще не сексуально. А ты знал, что Риц и Мортон — парочка? Никто не знал, кажется. А сейчас Крам выяснил, разогнал их в разные палатки (Рица к нам поселили, вместо загонщика из «Стрел»). И запретил не по делу встречаться под угрозой вылета со сборов.  
Я бы так не смог.

Стивенсон ставки принимает, на сколько им угроз Крама хватит. Но сегодня Риц сидит тише докси в старой мантии. Может, еще от отравления не отошел. Я поставил галлеон на неделю. Думаю еще поставить, на три дня...  
Пришли мне фото своей задницы... Черт, черт, черт!!! Здесь что, зачеркнуть написанное нельзя?!!! Экскуро! Эванеско! Почему ничего не работает?!!  
Ладно, я понял, я обречен на остроумный ответ от Драко Малфоя.  
К счастью, я действительно жутко устаю и смогу не обращать внимания. И «котелки» кончились. 

Я магией проверял те ягоды — они не ядовитые, это черника, и она полезная. Но собирать ее вообще некогда.  
А ты объешься бургерами и растолстеешь! А я вернусь победителем, весь стройный и красивый, с накачанным задом, если верить Рицу... А тут ты такой — с брюшком... мягким белым брюшком... его будет приятно гладить...  
Так, все.  
Надо прекращать. И Риц орет, что ванну освободил, пойду помоюсь, а то правда вонять скоро начну, одними очищающими чарами не обойдешься...  
Пока, Малфой, великий знаток магглов.

*

Хм. Не думал, что когда-нибудь такое скажу, но Крам… что-то в нем есть… брутальное. Но он явно не в твоем вкусе, Поттер, так что я спокоен. Нет, здесь ничего нельзя стереть, даже не надейся. А мою задницу ты сможешь лицезреть только лично, когда тебе надоест мотаться неизвестно где со всякими… Рицами. Какого драккла его подселили именно к вам? У вас там что, две палатки на весь лагерь? Убожество какое. Или вы чем-то особенно отличились? 

Поттер, я всерьез опасаюсь за твою голову. В тебя точно не прилетали бладжеры? Барнби строил глазки мне? Ты вообще соображаешь? Ему семьдесят скоро. Он выглядит как помесь дряхлого домовика с мутировавшим флоббер-червем! У него отрыжка, лысина во весь череп и вставная челюсть! Ты оскорбил меня до глубины души. И брюшко! Мерлин! Брюшко! Нет слов. Эти горы и деревья делают с тобой страшное — ты становишься извращенцем! Не могу сейчас с тобой разговаривать. Пойду запью этот кошмар чем-нибудь приятным.

Запил. Как же я удачно запил! Поттер! Тут такое! Ты никогда не догадаешься, кого я встретил! Здесь Забини с Ноттом. Это просто невероятно. Этот придурок, который Блейз, ухлестывает за какой-то магглой из Гента! Говорит, невероятно богата. Не спрашивай, зачем Забини ее деньги. На этот вопрос нет ответа даже у меня. Допускаю, что он просто из спортивного интереса. Так вот. Он подарил ей этот круиз. Но его мать… Ну, ты понимаешь, мать Забини — это страшная женщина, если бы существовал край света, на котором она его не достанет, Блейз аппарировал бы туда, не задумываясь. В общем, она что-то заподозрила. Вообще-то магглы в знакомых ее никогда раньше не смущали, но тут она впала в неадекват. Грозила лишить наследства, представляешь? Забини срочно придумал план. Свалил все на Тео, который вообще не понял, что случилось. Его вынули из кровати и поволокли на маггловский пароход. Теперь плывут тут оба. Страшно мне обрадовались — появился повод сказать матери о незапланированной встрече сокурсников. А так как я здесь по делу, теперь, кажется, все будут валить на меня. Эту богатую магглу я еще не видел. Ближе к ночи пойду оценивать. Даже интересно, что там за чудо такое. Впрочем, учитывая вкусы Блейза, думаю, там по меньшей мере какой-нибудь крокодил, по большей — каракатица. Я никогда не…  
Пришел Эд. Сын Барнби, я писал. Уходим. Завтра расскажу про крокодила. 

P.S. Поттер, не одичай там от одиночества. Я тебя поцелую, как вернешься. Может быть. И не перетруждай задницу. Это слишком важная часть тела, чтобы так над ней издеваться. 

*

Забини, значит. Нотт. И Эд какой-то...  
Это твоя работа, значит. Отлично! Просто прекрасно! Надеюсь, у тебя замечательный отдых в кругу старых и новых друзей.  
Пока я «мотаюсь неизвестно где».  
Сдается мне, твое недовольство моим отъездом на сборы было слегка преувеличено.  
Развлекайся!

/парой часов позже/

Извини, я не это имел ввиду. Хотя именно это, но не теми словами. Сорвался.  
График нам переделали, теперь долгожданного дня отдыха не будет. Крам гоняет нас, как твой папаша домовиков. И ребята правда сильные. Я сегодня отдал снитч. Тому ловцу «Ос», протеже Бэгмена который.  
И чувствую себя отвратительно. Проиграл совсем по-глупому.  
Если честно, думал о тебе. Болтался в вышине, а вокруг такая красота: на сколько хватает глаз — только горы и темно-зеленые дорожки лесов на склонах. Хотелось взлететь еще выше, к облакам — они такие белые в светло-голубом небе... Я не знаю, как это описать. Как будто мир принадлежит мне... и вдруг захотелось, чтобы ты был рядом и тоже это видел...

Ладно, пошло оно к дракклам всё.  
Мне просто стало обидно, что тебе и без меня хорошо.  
Но я это переживу.  
Вон, уже ребята косятся, что я тут в записной книжке черкаю, пора на тренировку лететь... А то Крам на ленточки всех порежет без сектумсемпры.  
Вечером как обычно напишу.  
Просто извиниться хотееее...

*

И все-таки я был прав, когда к обычным чарам добавил еще и настроенные на тебя. Не желаю, чтобы какие-нибудь Рицы все это читали. Надеюсь, книжка цела и ее не изорвали в клочки.   
Хотел разозлиться. У тебя там Крамы, Уизли, Рицы, еще целый полк потных мускулистых квиддичных тел, и я как-то с этим мирюсь, а ты мне тут… Но ладно, передумал. Мне жаль, что ты упустил снитч. Но я буду рад, если ты и дальше будешь упускать их по этой причине. Поттер… Гарри, я хочу в небо. Ты даже не представляешь, как. У меня здесь одна вода и маггловские рожи. Столько бесконечной, безбрежной воды, что аж тошнит. От магглов, от этого круиза, от бесконечных разговоров по делу и без дела — от всего тошнит. Ну и от выпитого вчера — тоже. Но крокодила надо было запить чем-нибудь посущественнее вина. 

Она блондинка. И похожа на измученную жизнью треску. Нотт сказал, что она могла бы стать следующей миссис Малфой. Пришлось ему врезать. Правда, мы оба уже не слишком уверенно стояли на ногах, так что все закончилось в бассейне. Слава Мерлину, закрытом, никто не видел, даже Блейз, который увел выгуливать свою даму члена. Не думаю, что его сердце хоть как-то во всем этом заинтересовано. Сегодня у меня отвратительное настроение. Пойду… куда-нибудь.   
До вечера.

*

С книжкой все нормально, никто ее рвать не собирался. И вообще здесь все отличные ребята, кроме протеже Бэгмена. Мне кажется, он меня недолюбливает.  
Помнишь, я говорил про вратаря «Соколов»? Крутой мужик, нереально! У меня беда с теорией игры, Крам весь мозг вынес, а Джоунс, это вратарь, мне за час почти все классические схемы объяснил! И я даже понял!  
Сейчас чай приготовлю и еще будем обсуждать. Он у нас в палатке, со Стивенсоном и Рицем. Им тоже надо послушать — Стивенсон тупит хуже меня, а Рицу полезно отвлечься от тяжелых дум о Мортоне.  
Мортон сегодня с метлы грохнулся, в медблоке теперь лежит, кости сращивает, а Крам Рица даже проведать его не пустил. Правда, он никого не пустил, но мы со Стивенсоном уже придумали, как ему завтра утром туда пробраться.

О! Заварился. Жаль, я все котелки съел, придется чай пить с какими-то мерзкими зерновыми галетами, которые тут дают.  
Понимаю, что с твоими тремя барами у тебя таких проблем нет. Хотя я, кажется, начал привыкать к мерзкой полезной еде. Рыба бывает даже съедобной иногда.  
И не скучай, ты же как бы работаешь. Вот и работай. А то последний раз, когда тебе было «скучно», мы трахались на втором этаже автобуса под мантией-невидимкой... Это было круто, но с тех пор я не хочу, чтобы ты без меня скучал... Тем более, когда вокруг тебя все эти... мухами вьются... Тьфу, не хочу даже думать.  
Я пошел разбирать схемы игр и пить чай, а то полночь скоро...

PS И мистер Барнби вовсе не такой! Он похож на Слагхорна чем-то!

*

Поттер! Ущипни меня! С каких пор ты записался в фан-клуб Слагхорна? То есть ты считаешь, что строящий мне глазки Слагхорн — это нормально? Нет, я отказываюсь в это верить!  
А если ты не хотел, чтобы я без тебя скучал, не надо было забираться в такую глухомань. Ни каминов, ни портключей! Как вы вообще там выживаете? Палатки! Да это просто каменный век какой-то. Крам совсем спятил. Почему, скажи мне, он не мог арендовать нормальную базу? С приличными номерами, с бассейнами и ваннами без очередей. Министерство не скупится на квиддич, там такие спонсоры, что за одну миллионную долю их вливаний ты мог бы до старости купаться в шампанском и обедать трюфелями. Один Барнби с его «небольшими вложениями в развитие прекрасного спорта» чего стоит. Я знаю, какие суммы там крутятся, Поттер. И где они, черт возьми?

Кстати, с чего ты решил, что у меня три бара? Их тут не меньше двадцати. Я еще не обошел все, но, думаю, к концу круиза обойду. Жизнь, в общем, не так уж и плоха. Барнби познакомил меня с одним марокканцем. У него в роду были маги, представь. А в самом — ни грана магии. Зато спеси хватит на все наше министерство. Он вцепился в меня всеми десятью пальцами. На каждом по такому перстню, Поттер, что даже мне стало не по себе. Не удивительно, что он хочет полный комплект защитных, отражающих и сигнальных чар на все свои виллы. Это огромный заказ. А учитывая, что он, не задумываясь, купит любые артефакты, которые я порекомендую, можно считать, что мое плавание уже оправдалось. Я обеспечил Министерству как минимум годовой бюджет. Правда, придется попотеть. И нагнать в Марокко наших приличных спецов по охранкам. А от мелких заказов я уже не знаю, куда деваться. Хорошо хоть просят только защиту, иногда сигналки, иногда отводящие или иллюзию. Но не удивлюсь, если кто-нибудь однажды попросит устранить парочку конкурентов. Хотя для устранения у магглов хватает и своих методов — радикальных.

Эд, кстати, тоже спрашивал, что это я пишу с таким одухотворенным лицом. Сказал — подсчитываю будущую прибыль Родины и личные проценты от сделок.   
Вчера с Тео на спор пили текилу. Представь, он еще никогда ее не пробовал! Конечно, я выиграл. А потом играли в боулинг. Я — первый раз. Затягивает.   
У меня через несколько дней Нью-Йорк. И если бы не твои проклятые горы с лесами, я бы шагнул в ближайший камин и… Впрочем, какой смысл об этом думать? Ты выбрал то, что выбрал. Кто я такой, чтобы учитывать мои желания.

*

Я тебе скажу, где эти суммы, которые тратят на квиддич твои толстопузые друзья. Они все ушли на зарплату Краму! Они ему платят и позволяют тренировать нас так, как ему вздумается. Это было в нашем контракте, между прочем. И про изоляцию тоже. Портключи есть, но не личные.  
Тяжелое детство в спартанских условиях.  
Некоторым ребятам трудно с непривычки, а мне нормально — четырехкомнатный дом с балконом — это не кладовка.  
И вообще все не так уж плохо.  
Теперь я разобрался с теорией, Джоунс мне очень здорово помог, и мышцы почти не болят даже от этих нагрузок, так что драконовы методы Крама меня больше не напрягают. Почти.

Конечно, я не так замечательно провожу время, как некоторые, которые то дерутся, то текилу пьют, но тоже ничего.  
Сегодня после обеда мы ходили в лес, собрали чернику и дикую вишню.  
Мортон, пока в лазарете лежал, спер банку спирта, Риц знает заклинание, чтобы настоялось быстрее, так что сейчас у нас будет вишневая настоечка... вкусненькая!  
Вот тебе допишу и пойду попробую.  
Парни уже внизу стол накрывают.   
Все, я побежал!  
Целую.

/часом позднее/

Ты не поверишь! Этот... да у меня просто нет таких ругательств! кто он такой. Протеже Бэгмена который. Проследил за нами, оказывается. И когда мы уже сели, настоечку в рюмочки налили... пахнет божественно! Едва пригубили, является Крам со своим помощником, тоже дитя тоталитаризма, то ли серб, то ли хорват. Настойку отобрали, завтра дополнительный час тренировок назначили...  
Эта гнида нас Краму сдала! Вот бывают же гады на свете!  
Завтра его команда против моей не играет, зато играет против команды Стивенсона. Надеюсь, что каждый бладжер его будет! Стивенсон в ярости.  
И самое интересное, никто не понимает, что мы ему сделали. Хотя мне кажется, что это я виноват — просто чувствую, что он меня терпеть не может. Но ничего не говорит, только посматривает иногда косо.  
Хотя я с «Осами» отродясь не играл и этого ловца вообще не знаю, только слышал.  
Чего ему надо? Проклясть его, что ли... Джинниным летучемышиным, например.

И я тоже по тебе соскучился. Я мог бы аппарировать к тебе в Нью-Йорк, но меня тогда тут же выкинут из сборной. И придется опять придумывать, чем бы заняться. После аврорской школы я точно понял, что не буду аврором. Глядя на Рона, понял, что бизнес не моё, а от работы на министерство меня тошнит. Дома я тоже пробовал сидеть — Тедди понравилось, а Гермиона меня чуть не прокляла за аквапарк в зале дома на Гриммо, ну, ты видел, от него бассейн только остался сейчас. Гермиона так ругалась, говорила, что я варвар, разрушающий исторический памятник. В общем, дома сидеть тоже не мое... Так что кроме квиддича ничего не остается, а после приглашения в «Паддлмор Юнайтед» место в сборной — следующий шаг. И единственный.  
И я его займу. Если этот гад желто-черный меня не выведет окончательно.  
Ты сам так говорил. Не про гада, а про то, что нужно стремиться к чему-то. Вот я и стремлюсь. Тебя будет трахать следующий победитель чемпионата мира! Круто, да?

*

Круче некуда, угу. Звучит так, будто я всю жизнь мечтал трахнуться с квиддичным кубком. Должен тебя разочаровать — не мечтал. И продолжаю не мечтать. Я уже вообще начинаю сомневаться, что о чем-нибудь мечтаю. Бесполезное занятие, знаешь ли. Даже твой бассейн на Гриммо более полезен. Он хотя бы не разочаровывает. 

Я говорил, что «Паддлмор Юнайтед» — отличное предложение, что ты закис в своем бездеятельном болоте. Поттер, тебе противопоказана бездеятельность. Ты в ней гибнешь и превращаешься черт знает во что. Поттер, которого я знаю, Поттер, которого я… к которому я привык, не будет безвылазно сидеть в разваливающемся доме, даже если там будет сотня аквапарков. Но это было почти два года назад, еще до того, как мы вляпались в так называемые отношения. Ты отлично вписался в команду, и, насколько я знаю, был вполне доволен жизнью. Но я никогда не говорил, что хочу… А впрочем, ладно. Делай что считаешь нужным, Потер. В конце концов, тебе решать, к чему ты на самом деле стремишься и чего на самом деле хочешь. 

Причаливаем. Мне улыбается Нью-Йорк. Надеюсь, что смогу ответить ему тем же.  
Извини, не думаю, что в ближайшее время получится написать. Да и у тебя, по-моему, полно других, более важных дел. Лавры победителя чемпионата мира дорого стоят. 

*

Ты уже перестал злиться?  
Перестал?  
А теперь?  
Ну, уже?  
Ладно, ты трахнешь победителя, а не он тебя. Нашел из-за чего обижаться!  
Кстати о победителях — Чарли мне дал на драконе покататься! Это было офигенно! А Джин не рискнула, зато ей в питомнике подарили сапоги из кожи дракона. Я хотел тебе такие купить, но твоего размера не было — это же редкий штучный товар.   
Пока ты обижался, нам дали целых полдня выходных, и мы успели слетать в питомник. Я Стивенсона с собой пригласил, больше так не ошибусь.  
Этот балбес принялся ухаживать за одной дрессировщицей с изяществом китайского дракона, а она его через ограду кинула. Чарли сказал, что они давно так не ржали.  
Теперь Стивенсон на меня тоже дуется, как будто я виноват, что он девушку не своей категории выбрал.

Мортон и Риц добрались только до ближайшего отеля, и теперь я на довольную морду Рица смотреть не могу. И это даже не настоящая разлука была! Мне, черт возьми, завидно!  
А еще у меня к тебе просьба есть. Ты только опять не злись, это не подколка.  
Найди колдографию ловца «Уимбрунских Ос», который Крис Ролинс, сам посмотри и своим Забини с Ноттами покажи. Он часом не из семьи Пожирателей?  
Я ребят из аврората уже спрашивал, по их каналам его семья настолько нейтрально-положительная, что на зубах скрипит, но вдруг в их поле зрения они не попадали.  
А то мне все не нравится, как-то...  
В общем, если не трудно...  
А! Еще Крам теперь со мной дополнительно занимается, учит всяким финтам и проходам суперсложным. Я скоро смогу на лету жонглировать пятью снитчами и танцевать ирландскую джигу на древке метлы! 

*

Я смотрю, тебе там весело? Рад за тебя.   
Твоего Криса Ролинса знает Забини. Его корежит при одном упоминании. Нет, к Пожирателям эта семья не имеет никакого отношения. А вот к темной магии — да. Его бабка дружила с матерью Забини. Ну, репутацию миссис Забини ты и сам знаешь. Назвать ее темной ведьмой сложно, но в ядах, сглазах и порче она разбирается отменно. Догадайся, у кого училась. Забини говорит, этот Крис та еще гадина. И поверь мне, это не комплимент, даже от слизеринца. Будь осторожен, Поттер. У «Ос» было много ловцов, и не один из них ушел в бессрочный отпуск по разным причинам. Освободили, так сказать, дорогу юному дарованию. Ничего криминального. В смысле, не для аврората. Забини говорит, Крис не гнушается ничем, от банального шантажа до взяток, причем расплачиваться не слишком традиционными способами тоже не гнушается. Забини едва не проклял его, когда застал с матерью. Юному дарованию нужен был какой-то слабенький яд, из тех, что не убивают и зельями не распознаются. Расплачивался он старательно. 

И запомни, Поттер, если ты додумаешься хоть кому-то об этом рассказать, если этот гад хоть что-то заподозрит, я за себя не ручаюсь. Держись от него подальше. Я давал тебе безоар, только посмей сказать, что ты его не взял. Не садись на метлу, не проверив ее чарами. И скажи-ка, не цапался ли Ролинс с вашим Мортоном? Может, не случайно тот в лазарете валялся. Я не знаю, на чем он подцепил Бэгмена, но на этого идиота при желании любой дебил может накопать компромата. Ролинс не дебил. Просто очень настойчиво движется к цели. С одной стороны, это похвально, с другой — будь осторожен. Да, еще раз.  
Я все еще в Нью-Йорке. И мне здесь нравится. Писать совсем некогда. Не скучай, Поттер. Хотя о чем я, тебе там явно не скучно. 

P.S. Джига это интересно, я запомню. Особенно в виде стриптиза. Особенно с метлой вместо пилона. Или на метле. Я еще не определился, но подумаю об этом.

*  
Спасибо за информацию. И Забини твоему тоже.  
В целом, я так и подумал, когда сначала в форме нашел чесоточный порошок, а через день чуть не свалился с заколдованной метлы.  
Но Ролинс слабак против Квиррелла, заколдун несчастный!  
Правда, мне он уже не кажется таким опасным, как тебе его Забини расписал. Было прикольно, когда все, к чему Ролинс прикасался, превращалось в слизь. Это мне Джоунс подсказал, веселая штука. Крам не догадался, что это я, а Ролинс почему-то не сдал меня. И сам заклятие снять не смог, пришлось к колдомедикам идти.  
А потом он на меня наслал проклятье тяжелых ног, а я ему отложенное проклятье, которым девчонки волосы красят. И он с зелеными волосами полдня проходил... а потом он... Но тебе про это не интересно  
В общем, за меня не волнуйся, если вдруг найдешь на это время в своем плотном расписании.  
Развлекайся, передавай привет статуе Свободы.

PS Джига в виде стриптиза? И ты меня после этого извращенцем назвал? Или перепил текилы с Ноттом? Никакого стриптиза, валить и трахать, если честно. 

*

Поттер, ты совсем съехал? Это выглядит так, будто ты с этим Ролинсом членами меряешься! Малолетки двинутые. Давно не дергал дракона за усы? Давно в Мунго не валялся? Завязывай с этим, придурок!

Статуя Свободы шлет тебе наилучшие пожелания. Забини велел передать, что пока ты там развлекаешься, у тебя тут уводят… эээ… меня. Черт, нет, это все-таки надо было бы зачеркнуть. Потому что все не так, как ты сейчас прочитал. Просто мне нравится Нью-Йорк, а мы завтра отплываем. Здесь весело, Поттер. Я познакомился с «очаровательной» компанией. Тебе бы они понравились. Я плохо разбираюсь в этих специфических маггловских терминах, но не то наследники растаманов, не то хиппи, боггарт их разберет. Вчера всей компанией покоряли Манхэттен, потом удирали от полиции. Забини говорит, я даже что-то пел. И пытался танцевать. Наверное, стриптиз. Посреди улицы. Помню смутно. Было много какой-то неопределимой алкогольной дряни. Впрочем, что это была дрянь, я понял только сегодня утром. 

P.S. Мечтай, Поттер. Валить тебе пока некого. И трахать тоже. Так уж вышло, и я даже знаю, кто в этом виноват. Догадайся с одной попытки. Пока. 

*  
Думаю, что тебе должно быть пофигу, с кем я чем меряюсь.  
Каждый развлекается по-своему.  
Только надеюсь, мне с тобой не придется меряться печенью... Или самомнением!  
Даже не знаю, что тебе еще написать — мое жалкое существование среди лучших игроков Великобритании ни в какое сравнение не идет с твоими алко-нарко-вечеринками. Скоро ты станешь настоящим магглом.  
Забини передавай привет. Пламенный.

*

Остыл?   
Или все еще пышешь праведным гневом и выдыхаешь клубы дыма и пламени? Никто из окружающих тебя лучших игроков Великобритании не пострадал? Надеюсь, что нет. Не хотелось бы быть замешанным в порче такой ценной части населения любимой Родины. 

Поттер, я не собираюсь запереться в мэноре, лить слезы и сидеть там в ожидании счастливой минуты, когда ты соблаговолишь почтить меня своим присутствием. У меня нет великой и благородной цели покорить мировые вершины квиддича. Я всего лишь плыву, упражняюсь в красноречии, подсчитываю нули чужих счетов и пытаюсь не думать о тебе каждую блядскую секунду. Так важно, каким именно способом я пытаюсь этого не делать? Прости, я слишком мелок для твоей великолепной, непогрешимой, благородно-героической особы. У меня не получается по-другому. Я не Гарри Поттер. 

*

Мне важно!  
Я вообще не хочу, чтобы ты этого не делал! Я хочу, чтобы ты думал обо мне всегда, так же, как я. Чтобы думал обо мне утром, днем, вечером, играя в теннис, куря сигары, общаясь с крокодилицей Забини — всегда.  
Чтобы по ночам грыз подушку от того, что левая рука — лишь бледное подобие правой, и обе они не справляются с жуткой тоской, а лишь помогают сбросить напряжение.  
И с каждой ночью этого становится все более недостаточно.  
Когда ранний рассвет пахнет твоими волосами, а вечерние тени напоминают твои прикосновения.  
Когда всю ночь мучаешься от жарких снов, воспоминаний и фантазий, а утром даже не стыдишься стояка, потому что устал бесполезно дрочить — это лишь следствие, не причина.

Я не играю, не тренируюсь, я спасаюсь, я бегу.  
Я хочу все бросить прямо сейчас, на половине дела...  
Но не хочу потом слышать о том, что я расквашен, разобран, у меня нет цели и я ничего не достиг.   
Я могу стать лучшим игроком. Как я мог бы стать главой аврората...  
Блядь, та настойка из мухоморов, которую мне подлил Ролинс, похоже, выветривается...  
Если я выдерну страницу, ты не сможешь все это прочитать? Хотя пофиг, читай.  
Драко Малфой, я хочу тебя, хочу быть с тобой прямо сейчас, но вместо этого я допью антидот, приму снотворное, а завтра с утра снова тренировка, потом игра, потом опять тренировка и снова игра.  
Я буду в команде, и ты не сможешь мне больше сказать, что я просрал все свои возможности!  
Антидот ужасно кислый, тьфу. Меня почти отпустило, завтра Брауну точно не поздоровится.  
А пока... пока я еще могу...  
Хочу твой член в своем рте... роте... рту... Блядь, по самые гланды.

*

Гарри, мать твою, что ты делаешь?! Зачем ты это пил? Интоксикация, ты помнишь, что это такое? Отложенное отравление! Антидот должен питься в первые десять минут! Сколько ты это писал? Где безоар?! Ты целыми сутками на метле. Тебе нельзя!  
Если бы ты знал, как я сейчас себя ненавижу. За то, что готов сказать спасибо этому гаду Брауну и его мухоморам.   
Мне тебя не хватает нечеловечески. Текила, ром, водка, да хоть абсент – они не помогают. От них даже становится хуже. Ты начинаешь мерещиться мне в каждом проходящем брюнете. К черту, я завязываю с этим.   
Это смешно, знаешь. Ты из-за меня бросился в какие-то дебри, а я из-за тебя согласился на этот проклятый круиз. Но если бы остался в Лондоне, было бы еще хуже. Здесь хотя бы можно отвлечься на время. На самом деле подсчеты нулей тоже немного помогают. Но только не по ночам. 

 

Я должен тебе сказать. Должен. Но это сложно. Хотя, наверное, вслух было бы еще сложнее. Мне плевать, станешь ты победителем или нет. Поттер. Гарри! Это такая хуйня на самом деле. Я просто хотел вернуть тебе… не знаю что. Цель? Смысл? Желание чего-то хотеть, за что-то бороться. Мне плевать, за что именно. Хоть за права домашних эльфов, хоть за кресло министра. Кстати, это отличная идея, мне кажется! И главное — ты будешь в Лондоне. У тебя будет чертова связь, и я смогу хотя бы услышать тебя.   
Ты давно выиграл свою войну. Ты давно победитель, Поттер, давно герой. И ты нужен мне самим собой, не самым крутым квиддичным ловцом, не фотографией в «Пророке», собой, Поттер. Но раз уж мы ввязались во всю эту ерунду с квиддичем и магглами, наверное, глупо будет бросить все на полпути. Иди, куда ты там собрался. Завоевывай свои лавры. Я подожду. Ну не свихнемся же мы на самом деле за пару месяцев от недотраха? По-моему, таких прецедентов еще не было. Надеюсь, мы не станем первооткрывателями, хотя с тобой, Поттер, я уже ни в чем не уверен. 

Я хочу тебя. Целовать, трахать, хочу быть в тебе, под тобой, как захочешь, просто находиться рядом, слышать тебя, быть уверенным, что ты не травишься какой-то гадостью, не валяешься на траве со сломанной шеей, видеть тебя, трогать, находить среди ночи на ощупь, дышать с тобой. Что угодно.   
Скучай по мне, Поттер. Тоскуй, злись, ревнуй, сходи с ума и будь уверен: ничего из этого ты не делаешь в одиночестве.   
И прекрати дразнить Брауна. Иначе, клянусь, я пошлю к дьяволу и этот лайнер, и защиту твоего обожаемого Крама и вытащу тебя из этой дыры за шкирку.  
Перечитал. Мерлин. И кто из нас, спрашивается, обдолбался мухоморами? 

*

Малфой! Не волнуйся за меня. Я же не чистую настойку пил!  
Мы так в аврорской школе делали, по мозгам накатывает круто! Но я так не делал!!! Да ладно, кого я обманываю, делал, но только один раз. Из меня от нее правда переть начинает, причем в самых неприглядных выражениях. Хуже веритасерума.  
Ролинс, придурок, думал, я на метлу сесть не смогу, ХА!  
Я отлично потренировался, правда, поймал только четыре снитча из пяти, но он поймал всего три!  
А потом поругался с Джинни.  
Она мне после тренировки сказала что-то про то, что надо быть внимательнее, а меня мухоморами накрыло, ну я ей и рассказал все, что думал те три года, пока мы встречались... Про то, что не надо говорить, что мне делать.  
И знаешь, она только пожала плечами и просто ушла.  
Наверное, у нее кто-то появился, помоги ему Мерлин. Я так рад.

А еще, кажется, сказал Краму, что мой парень фанатеет от него, но считает, что Крам не в моем вкусе. Ну, случайно, когда мы в лагерь с поля возвращались.  
Знаешь, что он ответил? Что через пять дней у нас будет выходной. Настоящий! На целый день с шести утра до десяти вечера. Я понимаю, что ты не можешь просто исчезнуть на день с лайнера, но, может быть, я смогу оказаться у тебя? Чарли может мне достать портключ в любую точку суши, у тебя там остановок не намечается? Я бы проконтролировал, чтобы ты больше никаких растаманов не собирал на берегу.  
А еще, раз опять получилось письмо правды, я должен признаться, что, собираясь, случайно захватил твою домашнюю футболку, ту, которая серая. Я думал, это мои шорты.  
Но она больше не пахнет тобой. За четыре недели я ее всю вынюхал... Есть такое слово?  
Но, кажется, достиг той стадии дзена, когда могу подрочить просто на почерк. У тебя отличный сексуальный почерк, особенно петельки от «р» и «х» в слове «трахать».  
Напиши мне еще этого слова, оно почти такое же офигительное, как твой член во мне.

*

А у тебя почерк просто отвратительный. Затрахаешься, пока разберешь. Но, кажется, я начинаю привыкать, читать стало уже легче. Хватит? Или еще? Буду писать по разу в каждом письме, а то у тебя не останется времени на игры и тренировки.   
Очень хочется двинуть тебе за Крама. Мне, в отличие от тебя, плевать на его квиддичные таланты, так что фанатеть не от чего.   
Искренне желаю счастья Уизли. И ее новому поклоннику. Пусть шагают в будущее, плодятся, приносят этому миру радость и не приближаются к тебе. Ладно, так уж и быть, еще раз скажу спасибо мухоморам. Надеюсь, ты все-таки хоть немного соображал, что делаешь, когда летал в таком состоянии. Как хорошо, что, пока ты обретался в аврорате, меня в твоем личном пространстве не наблюдалось. Боюсь, я бы не смог разделить твои восторги по таким ужасающим поводам. Всегда подозревал, что у большинства авроров чувство самосохранения отключено напрочь. У тебя так точно, хоть ты и не аврор. 

Поттер, я не знаю, как ты считал дни, но у меня здесь через пять дней на шестой, если считать вместе с сегодняшним, то есть 19-го, планируется Апиа. Не спрашивай, что это, я не знаю. Интересовался у Гугла и Барнби. Все очень страшно. Никакой инфраструктуры, магических кварталов и прочей цивилизации. Зато «колыбель католицизма». Нет даже камина. И портключ я там точно не закажу ни в какую сторону. По-моему, даже сову отправить неоткуда. Если у тебя получится, я… Нет, думать об этом пока точно не стоит. Но за каким дракклом мне растаманы, если рядом будешь ты?  
Удачного дня, Поттер. Надеюсь, ты включил мозг и перестал дергать за косички Ролинса. 

*

У меня хватит времени на все! Я уже привык к графику и нагрузкам. Даже к спарже и зерновому хлебу.  
Так что одного слова «трахаться» мне мало! Еще! Больше! Глубже!

Я уже отправил сову Чарли, не верю, что так удачно совпали даты. Кажется, что где-то подвох. Я не верю, что через четыре дня... Черт, у меня, кажется, дрожат руки, и почерк стал еще хуже.  
Если все получится, я буду на твоем острове к полудню — надо будет утром залететь в заповедник, забрать портключ, на территории лагеря личные портключи запрещены.  
Мне плевать на цивилизацию на твоем острове, достаточно кровати под крышей.  
Хотя плевать и на крышу, там же вроде тепло. Просто кровати...  
Нет, любой плоскости, поверхность планеты тоже сойдет...  
Собственно, и на планету плевать, через четыре дня я буду тебя трахать в океанском прибое.  
А потом на суше.  
А потом на кровати.  
Везде, где смогу.  
Мерлин всемогущий, я так соскучился. Хотя бы просто тебя увидеть!

 

За Ролинса не волнуйся, ему пока повезло, сейчас я слишком окрылен, чтобы подвесить на него невидимую мину-вонючку, которую наколдовывал два дня.  
Хотяяя... чего мина зря пропадать будет.  
Целую, до встречи.

 

*

Я тоже не верю. Поттер, это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Либо ваш Крам передумает — судя по тому, что ты пишешь, он тот еще говнюк и зараза, от него можно ждать любой гадости – либо ты попадешь в медблок. Пожалуйста, отстань от Ролинса. Что за навязчивое самоубийственное желание играть с огнем?! Детский сад, как говорит Барнби. Одна из его дочерей, кажется, увлеклась стюардом. Она начинает хихикать как малолетка, стоит тому появиться рядом. Берет с подноса бокал с шампанским и хихикает, представь! Устрашающее зрелище. А у самой уже два младенца под присмотром двух нянек. Хорошо, что ее муж слишком занят, он с нами не плывет. Работает в посольстве и сейчас, кажется, в Греции. 

Вторая дочь, Аманда, кстати, довольно умна. Когда мне становится совсем скучно, мы прогуливаемся с ней по палубе и обсуждаем… ха-ха, Поттер, ты не поверишь, обсуждаем маггловскую литературу. Не могу сказать, что мои познания в этом вопросе выше среднего, но пока я нигде не прокололся. Ты не читал Ницше? Я никак не могу заставить себя прочесть хоть один его опус. Аманда Ницше не любит почти до агрессии, так что, можно сказать, мне повезло. Если бы Астория была хоть немного похожа на нее, думаю, наша история была бы гораздо менее драматичной. Во всяком случае, мы могли бы расстаться друзьями. Кстати, Эд знаком с Гринграссами. Ну, не то чтобы я удивлен. Ты же не знаешь, что Гринграсс заделался арендодателем? Скупил несколько высоток в Сити и теперь активно налаживает связи. Недавно после пары бокалов мохито — безалкогольного причем! — Эд начал задавать мне вопросы. Что я мог ему сказать? Что мы не сошлись характерами? Что Астория слишком хороша для меня? Что я не мог жениться на ней, отлично зная, чем все закончится? В общем, как-то выкрутился. 

Хотя я уверен, что старший Барнби хорошо знаком со всеми сплетнями нашего мира. Но надо отдать ему должное, он не задает неудобных вопросов, только иногда, когда речь заходит о звездах его обожаемого квиддича, он говорит о тебе и смотрит на меня со снисходительным стариковским пониманием. Учитывая, что он старорежимный маггл, я даже начал испытывать к нему некоторую симпатию.   
Кстати, Забини спрашивал, что случилось. Говорит, если бы не знал меня так хорошо, решил бы, что я где-то достал пару порций маггловской травки или сварил себе чего-нибудь типа мухоморов. На мухоморах я подавился шампанским и ржал так, что Забини всерьез полез за палочкой. Представь, Поттер, адская прорва магглов вокруг, не все из которых посвящены в наши дела, а этот идиот лезет за палочкой. Я даже пришел в себя. Нотт, правда, сориентировался быстрее — выплеснул на меня минералку, ухватил обоих и утащил на палубу — проветриваться. 

Поттер, а где ты дрочишь? В ванной, когда под дверью топчется очередь? Или под одеялом, когда вокруг храпит и посапывает десяток парней? Или не десяток? Сколько вас туда набилось? Знаешь, я им завидую. Я хотел бы это видеть. Вводишь ли ты в себя пальцы, представляя, что это мои, или обходишься без этого? Я бы трахал тебя очень медленно. Сначала языком, потом пальцами. Мы бы так и не дошли до члена, потому что ты бы кончил так. Мне нравится, когда ты кончаешь на моих пальцах. Нравится чувствовать вкус твоей спермы. Нравится трахать тебя долго, до тех пор, пока ты наконец разожмешь свои чертовы зубы и дашь мне тебя услышать.   
Я скучаю. И я жду тебя, Поттер. Мне кажется, эти несколько дней длятся дольше, чем весь прошлый месяц. 

*

Уже завтра.  
Представляешь, ничего не случилось — выходной в силе, я ничего не испортил, Чарли написал, что портключ уже у него.  
Я все рассчитал, около половины двенадцатого я буду в порту и сразу тебе позвоню.  
На случай, если ты приедешь раньше, а если нет, поверь, я найду отель с самыми толстыми стенами и самыми крепкими кроватями.  
И я не буду тебе отвечать, как и где я дрочу! Потому что сейчас я даже думать об этом не хочу, только о завтрашнем дне.  
Ты сделаешь со мной все, что обещал, а потом я сделаю что-нибудь с тобой...  
Черт, нам нужен хроноворот, чтобы успеть за полдня сделать все, что я запланировал.  
Хроноворот и восстанавливающее зелье, потому что я не видел ничего лучше, чем твое лицо, когда ты кончаешь. Я хочу этого много.

Все, пошел дрочить. Не в ванную! У меня, между прочим, отдельная комната, как и у всех игроков здесь. Мы живем в палатках-двухэтажных домиках по три-четыре человека, и у каждого своя комната, есть гостиная и маленькая кухонька... и санузел один на дом.  
Так что я могу дрочить где мне вздумается — в комнате, ванной, в гостиной, на кухне...   
До завтра, Малфой. Береги свой зад.

*

Гарри. Я не знаю, как написать. Все плохо. Надеюсь, ты взял блокнот с собой. Потому что со связью проблемы. Мы не зайдем в Апиа. Что-то с погодой. Через полчаса мы пристанем в Паго-Паго. В чертовом Паго-Паго! Посреди океана! Я не знаю, что делать.  
Позвоню сразу, как выйду на берег. Барнби клятвенно заверил меня, что там будет связь. 

* 

/сообщение на голосовой почте/  
Малфой, я тут. В порту сказали, что ваша лоханка еще не подгребла. Или как-то так — у местных совершенно дикий английский. Жду!

/сообщение на голосовой почте/  
Возьми трубку! Ты где вообще? Я туда попал? Это совсем не похоже на райский тропический остров — дикий ветер и, кажется, будет дождь.

/сообщение на голосовой почте/  
Надеюсь, ты готовишь свой зад для меня, поэтому не берешь трубку. Все отели на побережье эвакуированы вглубь острова, говорят, шторм. Не трахать мне тебя в океанском прибое, но мне удалось снять вполне приличный номер в центре города.

/сообщение на голосовой почте/  
Я торчу в порту, жду тебя. Не понял, что мне сказал начальник порта, но, кажется, ваш плавающий дом при таком ветре сюда не войдет. Тупые туземцы ничего не могут внятно объяснить, но я все равно тебя жду в порту. Мне не страшен ни дождь, ни ветер, потому что тут нет ни одного маггла, и я могу колдовать. Долбаная погода.

*

/сообщение на голосовой почте/  
Поттер! Возьми гребаную трубку!!! Уйди нахрен с берега и возьми трубку!!!

*  
— Алло! Алло, Малфой! Черт, как я рад тебя слышать! Я думал, ваше корыто перевернулось. И вообще много чего думал! Ты где вообще?

— В Паго-Паго. Блядь, Поттер! Я зол, как сотня соплохвостов. Нет, как тысяча! Здесь сплошные помехи. Где ты? Иди в отель. Мерлин, я не знаю, что делать!

— Я почти в отеле! Тут такой ад на улице, что могу не только аппарировать, но и соплохвостов выгуливать... У тебя все нормально? Что такое Паго-Паго?

— У меня нихрена не нормально! Я торчу на дурацком острове в чертовом океане! Здесь нет каминов! Здесь ничего нет. Погода не могла испортиться вчера. Завтра! Через месяц! Нет, сегодня! Мы не можем зайти в Апиа. Мы уплыли к мантикоре на рога! Подожди. Я нагуглю Апиа. Я попробую аппарировать. Позвоню.

/Малфой! Малфой, гад, возьми трубку!/  
/Я сам к тебе аппарирую и убью тебя, идиот!/  
/Не смей аппарировать, ты убьешься! Кретин!/

— Поттер! Как ты умудрился за две секунды наговорить столько сообщений? 

— Блядь, Малфой! Еще раз ты посмеешь не брать трубку, когда я звоню! Ты охренел? Куда ты аппарировать собрался! Я чуть не поседел с твоими закидонами!

— В Апиа. Куда еще?! У меня много вариантов?

— Ты здесь был хоть раз? Малфой, уфффф. Так, замри и не делай резких движений. Ты не можешь сюда аппарировать. Ты здесь ни разу не был.

— Зато я видел. Поттер, не будь ребенком. Открываешь приличную картинку и аппарируешь по ней. Не сложно! 

— Меня в аврорской школе учили аппарировать по фотографии. Только для этого нужна панорамная колдография определенного разрешения. И опыт! А не зафотошопленный рекламный буклет!

— Ты достал со своей аврорской школой! Я и без школы прекрасно аппарировал! Ладно. Что ты предлагаешь?

— Подожди! У меня другая линия. Тут всего восемьдесят миль, может быть, удастся нанять вертолет. Мне в гостинице дали пару номеров...

 

— Алло, Малфой? Ты еще здесь?

 

— Поттер, ты рехнулся? Какой к чертям вертолет в такой шторм! Ты хочешь сдохнуть? Не вздумай!

— Ага. Они тоже так сказали! И про чертей, и про сдохнуть. Ни за какие деньги, трусливые придурки! Малфой, что делать? Я не готов сдаться... Может быть, проплыть? Я идиот?

— Невозможный! Феерический! Непроходимый идиот! Блядь, Поттер, на самом деле мне совсем не смешно, это, наверное, нервное.

— Теоретически с применением магии я мог бы к вечеру доплыть... Если меня не отнесет в океан. Но, блин, Драко! Всего каких-то восемьдесят миль! 

— Теоретически я могу аппарировать к тебе, и не к вечеру, а прямо сейчас. Поверь, этот вариант мне нравится гораздо больше, чем твое дохлое тело посреди океана! Поттер, не смей! Я серьезно. 

— Ты не будешь аппарировать, потому что или тебя унесет черт знает куда, или расщепит. А я хочу тебя целиком, а не частями! Мерлин, как я тебя хочу. Это несправедливо! Так не бывает!

— У нас бывает все, как видишь. Гарри, черт, если бы я верил в судьбу, я бы решил, что это что-то значит. Но я не верю. Мне плевать, ясно? Подожди секунду, я уйду в номер и настрою скайп. Достань нетбук, или лэптоп, где хочешь, слышишь! Я должен тебя видеть! Надеюсь, в проклятом Апиа хотя бы интернет работает?

— Тут есть вай-фай. Я на ресепшене видел. Пара конфундусов, и у меня будет отличный лэптоп. И пусть они подавятся своим статутом секретности! Я перезвоню!

— Алло, Малфой! У меня есть лэптоп со скайпом, у меня есть бутылка виски, у меня есть все, чтобы не раздолбать от злости этот чертов остров.

— У меня есть текила. Огромная бутылка прекрасной текилы. Я сижу один в номере и жду тебя. У нас будет отличный секс, и пусть хоть одна зараза скажет, что виртуальный — не считается. Давай, подключайся. 

— О! Малфой! Я тебя вижу!

— Я тебя тоже. Мерлин, наконец-то.

— Ты загорел, или это экран так передает?

— Немного. Но до тебя мне далеко. Поттер, перестань лыбиться. Это пугает.

— Не могу. Я очень долго хотел тебя увидеть. Надо было колдографию с собой взять!

— Чтобы дрочить на нее? Ну уж нет. Или да? Я отправлю тебе совой, когда найду наконец хоть одну долбаную сову в этом забытом всеми богами маггловском мире! Зачем, скажи, зачем этим идиотом приперло тащиться в такую даль? Почему нельзя было мирно поплавать по Темзе и Ла-Маншу?

— Уже не надо! Я сохраню видео и залью себе на телефон! Кстати, и как тебе плавается? Попробуй только сказать, что хорошо, глядя мне в глаза!

— Отлично! Просто потрясающе! Разве по мне не видно?

— Врешь! Ой, блин!

— Не вылей весь виски, а то придется бежать за новой бутылкой.

— Не вылью! Если мне не удалось добраться до тебя, так хоть до спиртного. Чтобы выходной не даром прошел!

— У тебя антипохмельное есть? А то завтра твой Крам учует много всего интересного.

— Да и хрен с ним! Я просто пытаюсь вытрясти из этой ситуации максимум положительного. Виски я могу потрогать, а на тебя посмотреть. Хотя лучше было бы наоборот!

— Лучше бы, Поттер, мы оба были сейчас в Лондоне, а не Мерлин знает где. Но так уж вышло. Да, пожалуй, мне тоже надо выпить. Просто смотреть на тебя оказалось сложнее, чем я думал.

— Это что, правда текила? Ты сейчас будешь делать все это: нюхнули-лизнули-выпили или как-то так?

— Тебя что-то не устраивает? Что конкретно? Лизнули?

— Фу. Ты даже не поморщился! Оно же кислое!

— Лайм? С текилой, кстати, не слишком. Некоторые сыплют соль на руку и лижут с нее, но это так... в общем, с рюмки правильнее. Я тебя научу. И нюхать, и лизать.

— Ты специально так облизнулся сейчас? Чтобы показать, что ты будешь хорошим учителем? Или чтобы мне стало еще обиднее, что ты с другой стороны экрана?

— Мне тоже обидно, даже не представляешь, как. Но мы же ищем плюсы. Расслабься.

— Давай чокнемся! К сожалению, остается только расслабится. Но я рад, что хотя бы вижу тебя.

— За то, чтобы в следующий раз никакая погода нам не помешала.

— За то, чтобы в следующий раз нам уже ничто не помешало! Бррр! Это не виски, это самогонка!

— Опять купил первую попавшуюся дрянь? Еще не хватало отравиться маггловским пойлом!

— Нормально! Ты забыл, я только на неделе пил настойку на мухоморах! Крутая вещь!

— Об этой настойке я никогда не забуду. Надо будет взять на вооружение и запастись. Как только мне захочется услышать все, накапаю тебе в какао.

— Да ладно. Не надо так ехидно щуриться, я тебе и так все скажу! От нее отходняк мерзкий.

— Ну говори. Я весь внимание. Давай, Поттер, выпьем еще. За мухоморы.

— За мухоморы! Уфф! Что ты хочешь услышать?

— А что ты хочешь сказать? Нет, не так, что сказал бы, если бы был под мухоморами?

— Когда перестал проклинать погоду и чертово невезение?

— Да. Что сказал бы сейчас?

— Я бы сказал, что невероятно рад видеть тебя. Что ты охренительно сексуален, потому что тебе чертовски идет загар. И какого драккла ты всегда не загораешь?

— То есть, если не загораю, я не сексуален?

— Не придирайся к словам! Сейчас ты необычайно сексуален. Особенно обветренный нос! Ты везде загорел, или, как обычно, шлялся, обернувшись в свои брендовые шмотки по самый подбородок?

— Нет. В этот раз у меня была подходящая компания для полноценного загара. Показать?

— Компанию?

— Нет, конечно. Но если ты хочешь компанию, я наберу Блейза, Тео и Эда, и мы устроим виртуальную оргию.

— Знаешь, сейчас было самое время вспомнить про них! Первых двух я знаю, а вот про Эда только слышал! Кажется, он интересуется твоей личной жизнью? Что, для участия в оргиях надо анкету заполнять?

— Это ты сейчас пытаешься ревновать? Не волнуйся, тебя я приму даже без анкеты. Так что, будешь смотреть или дальше прикидываться, что не понял, о чем я?

— Мне надо выпить! Ты это серьезно? Прямо так? Блин, не знаю, да, я хочу...

— Смелее, Поттер. Ты же герой. Мы одни, так какая, к боггартам, разница, на расстоянии или нет? И помни, ты все еще под мухоморами.

— Я знал, что на тебе вечно полно одежды! Как можно в такую жару таскать майку с рубашкой! Дальше давай, плечи загорели, вижу... О черт. Еще!

— Кажется, ты входишь во вкус. Подожди, переставлю это чудо маггловской техники поудобнее. Вот так. Видно? Теперь давай, Поттер, командуй. Представь, до чего я докатился! Разрешаю. Что снимать дальше?

— Все! Только не торопись... Я рехнусь с тобой, ты это знаешь?

— А я без тебя. Рехнулся уже.

— Ты правда загорел. Теперь я это очень хорошо вижу. Ты еще красивее, чем я помнил. 

— Да я вообще невъебенен, во всех местах. Не хрипи, Поттер, промочи горло. Я никуда не денусь. Пока не денусь. И не загораживай мне себя!

— Я что? Ах, руки... Блин, почему я не могу тебя потрогать? Тыкать пальцами в монитор это очень тупо, а я так хочу прикоснуться...

— Ты не можешь меня потрогать, потому что ты лежишь в долбаном Апиа, а я — в долбаном Паго-Паго. Сижу. Стою. Короче, вот это все. Блядские штаны! Ффу.

— Но ты можешь потрогать себя! Это не я говорю, это мухоморы! Мне надо еще выпить!

— Так пей. И смотри, Поттер, смотри. Я хочу, чтобы ты это запомнил.

— Да у меня это на веках отпечатается! Ты — офигенный!

— А так?

— Подожди, мне надо протереть очки, не хочу пропустить ни одного пикселя изображения!

— Мерлин, что я творю? Знаешь, Поттер, я дошел до печальной стадии, когда у меня встает от одного твоего голоса. Это же не нормально, да?

— Мне нравится, когда у тебя встает! Я обожаю твой член. Пожалуйста, сделай это...

— Это? Или, может, это? Да, думаю, вот так лучше. Поттер, ты даже не представляешь, как я хочу вставить тебе... как ты там писал? По самые гланды? О дааа, именно так.

— Я прекрасно представляю. Но я хочу еще больше. Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что больше хотеть нельзя, ты убеждаешь меня в обратном! Сделай еще так рукой! Я хочу вылизать твои соски... Как же я… Где мой чертов виски!

— Может, ты его уже выпил? И не парься с бокалом, мне кажется, прямо из бутылки теперь в самый раз. Мммм. Ч-черт. Боюсь, это шоу будет коротким. Оххх. Поттер, мать твою, не вздумай кончить там без меня. Какого черта ты делаешь? Потолок твоего облезлого номера — совсем не то, что я хочу сейчас видеть!

— Прости. Блядь, уронил случайно... Сейчас на тумбу поставлю... Так лучше? Я просто... Ну это... Да гребаные дракклы, где салфетки!

— Оближи. Оближи сейчас же пальцы!

— Ммм... Мерлин, что я делаю! Малфой!

— Все правильно делаешшшь. Гарри... Покажи мне. Хочу тебя... видеть. Всего.

— Это... Это извращение какое-то! Блин, молнию заело... А, нет, нормально... Носки снимать? Не смотри на меня так, меня это... Блядь, меня это дико возбуждает...

— Меня тоже. Все снимай. Я тебя жду.

— Похоже, это я тебя жду... Зато могу член о покрывало вытереть, и ты мне ничего не сделаешь! Так нормально?

— Да. Сейчас я... Сейчас... Мммм. А потом ты покажешь мне, как дрочишь, когда меня нет рядом. Покажешь же, да? Аххх. Ммм... Черт. Это было... неплохо. Хуже, чем с тобой, но лучше, чем без тебя.

— Ты... Ты офигенно сексуальный горячий извращенец! Ты ужасный! Смотри, смотри, я опять тебя хочу! Каждый раз, когда ты кончаешь, я хочу тебя еще больше...

— Давай, сделай это. Подрочи для меня. Покажи мне, как ты это делаешь. Гарри... Я спрашивал про пальцы, а ты так и не ответил. Так да? Или нет?

— О, Мерлин... Столько мухоморов я не съем... Нет. Да. Иногда... Сам виноват, смотри. Сначала я представляю, как ты берешь в рот... Приходится плюнуть на руку и закрыть глаза, но сейчас я буду смотреть на тебя. Вот так...

— Хорошо. Я беру в рот. Сначала неглубоко. Обжимаю губами головку, медленно, очень медленно вбираю глубже. Обвожу языком, слегка надавливаю на устье. Еще глубже. Очень глубоко, Гарри. Что дальше?

— Агррх... Ну нет, когда я дохожу до таких фантазий, это значит, что я на грани, я схожу с ума. Ты сосешь сильно и резко, иногда царапая зубами, но я хочу больше. Хочу тебя в себе... Долбаные подушки! Вот так, смотри! Я не совсем готов, ты видишь? Но я хочу, так, что ломит в висках, поэтому я начинаю только с двух пальцев. Если бы это был твой член, он был бы полностью во мне, сразу, до концааа... Ах…

— Я бы трахал тебя, не нежничая, не осторожничая. Как в последний раз. Или в первый, после очень долгого перерыва. Я буду трахать тебя так, когда мы наконец встретимся. Чтобы ты забыл к гребаной матери о своем квиддиче и своем небе. Обо всем, кроме меня. И ты будешь орать подо мной, Поттер. Так, что потом придется отпаивать тебя зельем. Ты знаешь, как это будет. Да, именно так. Хотя нет, сильнее, еще немного. Глубже. Да! Я буду в тебе так долго, что ты вспомнишь, каково это — быть со мной. И я не дам тебе кончить, Поттер. Нет! Не трогай! Еще не время.

— Да... Я хочу тебя! Хочу... Сделай это со мной... Давай... Давай вместе... Я хочу видеть, как ты теряешь контроль... Драко...

— Видишь? Смотри. Какой нахрен контроль? Я из-за тебя голову скоро потеряю. Весь оставшийся мозг, что еще не вытек. Блядь! Гарри! Я... Давай. Давай сейчас. Можно.

— Уфф... Это было круто... Я хочу облизать тебя, это приятнее, чем собственные пальцы... Облизать... Хочу тебя целовать, там, за ухом, чтобы ты фыркал от щекотки... Дааа...

— Все, Гарри, добро пожаловать в почетный клуб извращенцев. Стоит за это выпить. Мерлин. Мне надо в душ, я весь липкий. Но я не хочу туда один.

— Комп запотеет в душе... или перегорит от брызг. Думаю, что там этот номер с виртуальностью не пройдет... Я хочу сам намылить тебя, ты не можешь подождать до нашей встречи?

— Если хочешь, я ради тебя снова вспотею. И по уши уделаюсь спермой. Надеюсь, ты мне в этом поможешь. Пять минут. Я вернусь, и не вздумай тут без меня заниматься каким-нибудь непотребством.

/голосовое сообщение/  
Малфой! У меня электричество отрубилось! Когда закончишь себя намывать, имей в виду, в этой дыре даже вай-фай кончился. Перезвони мне, я хочу еще услышать твой голос.

— По-о-оттер, что за блядство творится? Тебя ни на секунду нельзя оставить одного. Все сегодня против нас, да?

— Знаешь, я сначала не очень расстроился, потому что думал, что у меня есть запись скайпа. И представляешь, ее нет! Чертова маггловская техника нихрена мне не записала, так что голоса будет недостаточно! Это не свидание, это треш какой-то! Только Волдеморта не хватает! Ну что ты ржешь?!!

— Я... Я просто рад... что все не вырубилось посреди процесса. Это был бы... феерический... облом. Мы ищем плюсы, помнишь?

— Это, конечно, плюс. Хотя даже думать о таком не хочу! Пусть у меня нет записи, но это… это я запомню надолго... Хотя я бы еще посмотрел, например, как ты себя ласкаешь пальцами...

— При личной встрече, Гарри. Только при личной встрече. Чтобы у тебя было побольше стимулов. А теперь подожди пять минут. Я перезвоню.

— Получил? Цени меня, Поттер. Надеюсь, это тот самый взгляд?

— Ваааа... Малфой, а теперь поговори со мной своим тем самым голосом, и я кончу еще раз. А еще сними свой чудесный зад... И покрупнее!

— Поттер, не наглей, я отказываюсь корячиться тут без тебя. По-моему, извращений на сегодня достаточно. Но голосом я поговорю. Я сейчас с тобой так поговорю, придурок! Чтобы ты совсем спятил в своих проклятых лесах. Слушай меня, Поттер, и запоминай. Ты даже не представляешь, что я с тобой сделаю, когда вернешься. Никаких Уизли-Грейнджер-Тедди-Лонгботтомов-и еще кучи жаждущих тебя пощупать идиотов. Тебя буду щупать только я. И чтоб еще хоть раз ты сбежал от меня в такую глушь! Я тебя приклею к кровати, или нет, примотаю к ней цепями. И так затрахаю, что ты имя свое забудешь. И не пыхти мне в трубку, открой свой чертов рот, Поттер. Давай, сделай это для меня, я хочу слышать, как ты кончаешь.

— Я не пыхчу, это у меня дух перехватило от возмущения! Если бы ты не потащился в свой круиз, я бы сейчас дома втрахивал тебя во все поверхности! А не сидел тут при аварийном освещении, молясь, чтобы зарядки телефона хватило. И не смей ржать, когда я мечтаю раздвинуть твои ягодицы и вылизать тебя от яиц до копчика...

— Ага, я еще и виноватым оказался. Ну уж нет, мой драгоценный Поттер, я не собирался сидеть и ждать тебя, бродя по твоему или своему унылому дому. Ммм... Хххорошо получается. Думаю, тебе понравится видео. Только звук сотрешь, чтобы не отвлекаться и не пугать своиххх ссоседей.

— Ты что, делаешь это прямо сейчас?!! Да?!!

— Я на громкой связи. И на съемке. А вот какого боггарта ты там прохлаждаешься, это вопрос. О блядь. Я хочу твой член в себе. Пальцы — это какая-то адская хрень, их не хватает.

— Громкая... Ага, да, так гораздо удобнее... я не... не... не сообразил... Мерлин, скажи мне... скажи, сколько пальцев... Чертчертчерт... Я буду трахать тебя так глубоко, как смогу, и еще глубже... Ты будешь вертеть задом и сжиматься на мне... Пока я... я не потеряю контроль... Да...

— К-кажется. Записалось. Ты там живой? Черт, Поттер, мне опять придется тащиться в душ.

— А... а... аааххххааа... Ох. Да, живой. И даже смогу потерпеть, пока видео перешлется... Нахрен душ, Малфой, я хочу тебя всего в моей сперме... на заднице, на спине, на лице... на груди... грязного, потного, затраханного... Так, давай свое видео!

— Держи. И если ты сейчас вырубишься вместе с аккумулятором, помни: у тебя портключ через десять минут. Не застрянь в этой дыре. Напиши мне, как вернешься.

— Как десять?! Бляяяяядь! Где мои штаны?!! Опаздываю! Малфой, я тебя люблю и...

*

Здравствуй, Малфой.

Я очень, очень вовремя увидел твое письмо!!!  
Ты не представляешь, как я зол, разочарован, в ярости... нет таких слов.  
А было такое прекрасное настроение — я даже почти не опоздал. То есть опоздал немного, но Риц и Мортон явились еще позже, так что весь гнев Крама пал на них.  
А ведь я, наверное, мог бы успеть — когда оказался в порту, мог бы сразу нанять катер или вертолет. Какие-то сраные час-полтора, и я был бы на твоем Паго-Паго!!! Успел бы до разгара шторма... Правда, выбраться вовремя мне бы с него не удалось, но знаешь, наверное, это была бы не слишком высокая цена... и вообще, в контракте стоит отметка, что его нарушения из-за форсмажорных обстоятельств не считаются... Шторм — это же форсмажор? Даже упертый Крам бы согласился!  
Почему я не взял с собой эту твою дурацкую записную книжку?!! Почему?!!  
Потому что не спал всю ночь, предвкушая встречу, даже не завтракал, мог бы голову забыть и не заметил бы... Все из-за тебя, Малфой! Если бы я хоть немного меньше спешил к тебе!  
А ты там сидишь в своем корабле-дворце, со своими мерзкими приятелями-извращенцами и барами на каждом этаже... Тебе хорошо!

 

/несколькими часами позднее/  
У нас скоро утро. Я лежу в кровати и слушаю, как шумят сосны. Та, которая на утесе, с которой звонить можно, еще и поскрипывает. Если она упадет, придется новую телефонную будку искать.  
Знаешь, я сейчас отдал бы все неприличные видео с тобой за ту колдографию, которую видел у тебя в мэноре на камине. Кажется, ее сделали сразу после объявления амнистии — ты там криво улыбаешься и сдуваешь с глаз челку.  
И я забыл остатки виски в гостинице, так быстро собирался...  
Спокойной ночи, Малфой, или что у тебя там сейчас.

*

Я ненавижу эту колдографию. Она напоминает мне о том отвратительном лете. Я рад, что оно прошло. Я рад, что тебе было не плевать на нас. Я рад, что ты есть, Поттер. Понимаю, очень глупо звучит, но это правда.   
Барнби говорит, что Паго-Паго хорошо на меня повлиял — я выгляжу отдохнувшим. А Блейз считает, что затраханным. И кому из них верить, спрашивается?   
Скучно без тебя. Я начинаю уставать от постоянных попыток занять себя чем-нибудь. 

Оказывается, тут есть не только бары, рестораны, сауны, корты и т.д. Но и бордель! Ну, такой, камерный. Для избранных, конечно. Мне нашептал подвыпивший Эд. Оказывается, Барнби-старший не такой уж божий одуван со вставными челюстями, он еще ого-го. Я даже узнал, каких девочек он предпочитает. Не скажу, что эти подробности меня осчастливили, но информация никогда не бывает лишней. Эд, правда, заявил, что ни одной, похожей на Асторию, там нет (не спрашивай, я не знаю, успел ли он перепробовать всех или просто смотрел на фотки). А ты еще пытался ревновать его ко мне. Ха. Кстати, еле отбился от просьб составить ему в следующий раз компанию. И да, там, похоже, есть не только девчонки, а Эда, похоже, отец наконец просветил насчет меня. 

Мой марокканец — помнишь, я писал? — кажется, тоже опух от скуки. Решил устроить аттракцион неслыханной щедрости. Предлагает написать заветные желания. Обещает исполнить. Ха. Волшебник недоделанный. Сказал, что премного благодарен, но ничего не желаю. Хотя вру, конечно, желаю. Но мое желание может исполнить только один волшебник, и этот волшебник слушает скрипящие сосны вместо того, чтобы спать перед тренировками.   
Сейчас тоже будет очень глупо, поэтому ты прочти и забудь. И не смей мне напомнить об этом позоре! Секс с тобой — это отлично, Поттер. Но мне нужно больше, гораздо больше, чем секс. Надеюсь, ты уже успел это понять.   
Когда мы доплывем до Окленда, я найду совятню. Может, отправлю тебе что-нибудь на память о Новой Зеландии. 

*  
Блейзу я щупальца по всему телу выращу. Потому что не его дело, как ты там выглядишь... И откуда он знает, как выглядит затраханный Малфой?  
И Эду твоему тоже! Я его не знаю, но он мне не нравится — какого хрена он к тебе с Асторией лезет вечно?  
И я не ревную, я просто люблю выращивать щупальца на избранных!  
И на тебе тоже, если ты только попробуешь хоть пройти рядом с этим вашим блядюшником! А какая реклама была — респектабельный круиз, подходит для семей с детьми и пожилых! Да я эти проспекты агенту в рот затолкаю! Только сначала щупальца выращу... на проспектах!  
И ты еще что-то там писал про квиддичные раздевалки! Совести у тебя нет!  
Тут, кстати, нет никаких раздевалок — от поля до лагеря десять минут пешком, минута лёту.

А волшебнику пожелай себе полную импотенцию на всех, кроме меня. И чтобы все, кто хоть покосится на тебя с известными намерениями, слепли! Кроме меня, конечно!  
Да, я ревную. Немножко.

Вчера ночью смотрел твое видео, звук я так и не удалил, было поздно, я думал, все спят... Риц, скотина, подслушал и заявил, что это была самая возбуждающая радиопередача в его жизни. И еще много чего заявил. Он подумал, что я просто порно смотрел, что это не личное... поэтому был несколько несдержан в выражениях и пожеланиях. Я это понял. Умом. Но так хотелось ему двинуть... Сегодня весь день с ним не разговаривал, не обиделся, просто не хотелось...  
И мне не нравится, что даже Риц, который правда влюблен в своего парня… А ты бы видел Мортона! Посмотри, кстати, он в позапрошлогоднем экспериментальном каталоге "белье под мантию для консервативных магов от мадам Малкин" снят. Так вот, даже Риц нашел твое невнятное, едва слышное через стену бормотание возбуждающим... точнее: "огонь, какой секси, обдрочиться до самовозгорания," — примерная цитата.  
Не нравится!  
А ты там по своему кораблю бродишь...

Пойду прогуляюсь — у нас тут чудесная ночь, луны не видно, и все небо в звездах. Тепло и тихо. Заодно привяжу к метле Ролинса чары-перделки. Я научился вскрывать замок сарая с метлами, да! Он завтра полетит, будет весело.  
Кстати, Крам больше не гоняет нас одинаковыми командами, почти каждый день состав меняет. Джоунс говорит, что это он смотрит, как игроки друг с другом взаимодействуют, выбирает, чтобы команда играла как слаженный механизм. Хитрый, к концу сборов у него будет практически сыгранная команда, еще бы мы не выиграли кубок!

*  
Поттер, придурок, отстань от Ролинса! Так, все, я понял, что делать. Не буду писать, пока ты все это не прекратишь! И не смей врать! Хотя врать ты не умеешь. Ладно, просто прекрати.  
Я посмотрел на Мортона. Впечатлен. Почему раньше его не видел? Я бы подумал на его счет. Если бы в моей жизни не было лохматого придурка, перманентно впадающего в детство. 

P.S. Блейз отлично знает, как выгляжу затраханный и затрахавшийся я. У нас была бурная юность, Поттер. Мы отдыхали от эпохи Т.Л. И экспериментировали.   
P.P.S. Cотри звук. Или вставляй наушники. Я снимал это не для того, чтобы на меня дрочили какие-то Рицы!  
P.P.Р.S. Я отправил тебе сову. До Окленда еще не доплыли, но тут подвернулась удачная возможность. Открывай посылку только когда будешь один! Ты можешь сгореть от смущения, знаю я тебя, а мне не хочется получить вместо целого Поттера кучку пепла.   
Это гораздо удобнее и приятнее, чем пальцы, верь мне.   
И да. Помни, я тебе не пишу, пока ты не уймешься!

*  
С Мортоном тебе не светит — более влюбленной парочки я в жизни не видел. Только Мортон гораздо серьезнее, чем Риц, так что твоего эротического шепота будет маловато.  
И я жду твой подарок... Хорошо, что здесь нет традиции почту за завтраком всем раздавать... От тебя можно ожидать чего угодно...   
Скажи, это маленький пушистый утконос? Правда ведь?!! Меня это не смутит, я люблю пушистых зверушек...  
А теперь скажи, что ты пошутил насчет не буду писать...

/двенадцатью часами позднее/

Ты что, не пошутил?  
Да ладно, у нас с Ролинсом установился паритет, я не могу прекратить в одностороннем порядке. И не хочу — во-первых, мне скучно, а во-вторых, он первый начал! И я пока выигрываю по очкам!  
Малфой, правда, со мной все нормально будет! И Стивенсон за мной присматривает... У него полно отличных идей!

/еще позднее/

Малфой, это что такое?! Я не про котелки, я про ту штуку... Это то, о чем я подумал? За котелки, кстати, огромное спасибо!  
Как тебе вообще такое в голову пришло!  
Я не буду это пихать в себя!  
А себе ты такое купил?  
Малфой, ответь! Не будь гадом! Меня Ролинс не убьет и даже не покалечит! Я же избранный великий и ужасный победитель волдемортов! А он — слабак. И я побеждаю! Правда, тут его Джинни взялась защищать, вроде как я маленького полосатика обижаю, фу, бля!  
Малфой, отзовись!

/еще-еще позднее/

Ты знаешь, эта штука довольно приятная. Она такая гладкая, слегка шелковистая... Её очень классно трогать, она как будто теплая. И нет никакого привкуса резины...  
А еще она так плавно проскальзывает...  
Хочешь, напишу, как плавно?  
А хочешь, пришлю фото?

*

/Абонент временно недоступен. Попробуйте перезвонить позднее/  
P.S. Поттер, я не ведусь на такие разводы. Не поверю, пока не увижу. Фото присылай.

*  
Я вообще-то честный! Ты сам сказал!  
Не боишься, что я привыкну к этой штуке, и она мне начнет нравится больше, чем ты?  
Она тоже со мной не разговаривает, так какая разница?  
А какие у меня гарантии, что ты отстанешь от меня с Ролинсом, если я тебе пришлю фото?  
*  
Никаких, потому что я не отстану. Даже в страшном сне мне не могло присниться, что я буду в чем-то солидарен с Уизли. Но я солидарен. Правда мне плевать на полосатиков, но это мелочи.   
И нет, я не боюсь. Потому что я выигрываю у этой штуки по всем статьям. Во-первых, она не умеет стонать и отсасывать. Во-вторых, ей все равно, кого трахать. Ну и в-третьих, хоть ты никогда и не признаешься, тебе нравится, когда тебя трахают во все части тела, особенно в мозг, а даже Уизли не умеет делать этого так виртуозно, как я. У нее слишком кардинальные методы. Как и у всех грифов, к слову.   
Ну и в-четвертых. Эта штука не ответит тебе никогда. А на меня еще можно рассчитывать при соблюдении определенных условий. 

У меня тут происходит много всего забавного. Вчера один маггл упал за борт. Все очень волновались, как бы его не сцапала какая-нибудь акула и не размололо винтами. Барнби практически применил ко мне маггловский аналог Империуса: взывал к благородству и корысти. Пришлось колдовать. И ты не поверишь, видимо, в твоем обожаемом аврорате есть панорамная колдография нашего лайнера, потому что авроры явились через пять минут. Не скажу, что я был очень рад их видеть. Пришлось писать объяснительную. Но выловленный мною маггл, оказывается, знает Новозеландского министра магии, так что все благополучно разрешилось, и меня даже не депортировали. А еще у меня теперь есть должник. Очень статусный должник. 

P. S. Да, себе я тоже купил.  
Все, Поттер, целую тебя во все места, неподвластные этой штуке. И жду фотки.   
Абонент все еще не абонент. 

*  
Блин, Малфой! Я даже не представлял, что с этого корабля можно свалится! Теперь я тебе запрещаю не только подходить к вашему бардаку, но и шляться вдоль бортов!  
Это каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы свалиться в воду!  
Малфой, пьяным по палубе не ходи. Я даже согласен, чтобы Забини тебя под ручку сопровождал до каюты... Но только до двери!

Кстати, ты же не думал, что ваше сборище магглов и магов не контролируется органами магического правопорядка? На корабле наверняка есть оперативник, который за магами приглядывает. Он авроров и вызвал.  
Веди себя прилично, пожалуйста. 

Кстати, о штуках...  
Давай придем к компромиссу — я тебе больше не пишу про Ролинса, и мы делаем вид, что так и было. А ты перестаешь быть "не абонентом".  
А чтобы тебе было легче принять решение, я тизер фотки пришлю.

PS А ты свою штуку использовал?

*

Идиотом быть не надо, достаточно просто не уметь пить. С заядлыми трезвенниками такое случается. Меня больше интересует, куда смотрела его охрана. Правда, один сиганул следом, его я тоже выловил за компанию, но лучше бы они соображали вовремя, а не пост-фактум.   
Передал Блейзу твое высочайшее соизволение. Он долго ржал и просил передать, что согласен носить меня до двери на руках, если тебя это порадует. 

На этом корабле магов — три штуки, включая меня. Ты серьезно? Ради нас троих создали целый отдел да еще и группы быстрого реагирования в каждой стране, в которую мы тут по ходу заплываем? О, ты даже не представляешь, как только что поднял мою самооценку.  
Поттер, компромисса не будет. Молчать о проблеме и жизнерадостно верить, что ее нет — это по твоей части. Я так не умею. 

P.S. Это не совсем то, что я рассчитывал увидеть. Во-первых, там клубы пара, мне даже тебя толком не видно, не то что отдельные твои части. Во-вторых, первая еще куда ни шло: с этой штукой во рту ты смотришься охрененно, хотя с моим членом смотрелся бы лучше, а вторая — вообще ерунда. Что за детский сад? Держать ее в руках ты можешь, я верю. Ладно, будем считать, что это уже прогресс. Но я жду продолжения. 

*  
Ты же выступаешь и от имени министерства. Малфой, ты правда думаешь, что за тобой никто не приглядывает?  
А группа быстрого реагирования появляется, когда оперативник активирует тревожный портключ. Для этого не надо в каждой стране рядом быть.  
В общем, веди себя прилично и расскажи Забини про щупальца. А то ему смешно очень.

Так, все, замяли для ясности про компромиссы.  
Расскажи, что ты рассчитывал увидеть на фотографии? Если я предупредил, что это только тизер? Тебе мало видеть мой прекрасный зад? Тогда угадай момент: эта штука уже была во мне или только собирается?  
А я тебе расскажу, как придумал ее заколдовать!  
Очень ммм... пикантно получилось.

И я все еще жду ответа на предыдущий вопрос из постскриптума. Можно в виде фото. Я его получу, когда в следующий раз на сосну полезу.

*

Поттер, я не настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что министерство с радостью выпустит меня из виду и предоставит полный карт-бланш, но я, честно говоря, не предполагал, что все будет так масштабно. Думаю, не развлечься ли поисками твоего оперативника. Это должно быть забавно.   
Твой зад, конечно, прекрасен во всех отношениях, но его недостаточно, особенно при такой низкой видимости да еще с такого пуританского ракурса. И нет, этой штуки в тебе еще не было. Ты слишком… хм… неудовлетворенно выглядишь. Хотя, может, это мысли обо мне так на тебя влияют.   
Рассказывай, что ты там придумал. И больше, больше подробностей! И ты давно ничего не писал про тренировки и тяжелую лагерную жизнь. Давай, я уже приготовился внимать. 

Здесь такая жара, что я всерьез опасаюсь расплавиться. В каютах и салонах еще ничего — под кондиционерами, но снаружи — просто убийство. Боюсь высунуть свой «обветренный» нос, чтобы он вообще не отвалился к боггартовой бабушке. И ни один крем не справляется, а зелья, которые я брал, уже закончились. Не думал, что их понадобится такое безумное количество!

Завтра будем в Мельбурне, а совсем скоро я доплыву до Бали. Не помню, рассказывал или нет, но у меня с этим райским местечком связаны самые приятные воспоминания. Это было летом двухтысячного. Мммм, Поттер, там такое море, там такие… э… ладно, обойдемся без подробностей. Просто было хорошо. Надеюсь, и в этот раз будет не хуже.  
Гарри, давай как-нибудь съездим на Бали вдвоем. Я буду лить на тебя коктейли и слизывать, а ты — кормить меня кокосами и обмахивать пальмовыми листьями. А вечером мы будем сидеть по уши в пене у самой кромки воды, на бледно-бледно-желтом песке и дышать настоящим, сочным и душистым летом. Совсем не британским. 

P.S. Ничего не буду присылать. У тебя и так уже целая подборка порнушки со мной в главной роли. Ты хочешь знать, как это было? Или видеть? Возвращайся, я устрою тебе место в первом ряду. Сможешь даже поучаствовать, если захочешь. 

*

У нас тоже тут лето! Настоящее, восточноевропейское!  
Вчера с утра лил дождь весь день, сегодня утром — туманище.  
Я бы тоже нос не высовывал, если бы кого-нибудь интересовало мое мнение.  
Но это же Крам. который из всего сделает трудности, потому что они закаляют.  
Хорошо, не заставил лопухом и подорожником лечиться — из Лондона прислали дополнительные порции бодроперцового, мы тут все с соплями по колено.  
Зато закаленные трудностями.  
Так что могу тебя пригласить повалятся в холодном мху. Мы будем сидеть под мокрой лещиной, стучать зубами и жевать бруснику... Извини, это я от зависти.

Можешь развлечься поисками оперативника, я не думаю, что в министерстве тебя считают идиотом, и поняли, что ты догадался о наблюдении после бравого явления авроров. Оперативники, кстати, обычно отличные люди — в их работе по-другому нельзя, правда, часто сквибы... Но я бы на твоем месте этого не делал, эти люди любят, когда играют по их правилам, сделай вид, что ничего не было.

А вот про лето двухтысячного можно и поподробнее... Хотя лучше не надо, пока ты хочешь слизывать коктейли с меня, я ничего не желаю знать. Но можешь порадоваться, да, задел!  
За это я не расскажу, как заколдовать ту штуку, чтобы она сама двигалась, вибрировала и меняла температуру!  
А когда мы все же с тобой наконец встретимся, поверь, тебе эта штука долго не понадобится. 

Кстати, Крам снова что-то замыслил. Никто не знает подробностей, но те большие шишки из комитета по квиддичу и международной ассоциации опять здесь сновать начали, все о чем-то совещаются.  
Нашу форму всю обновили, а то за месяц такой собачьей жизни была не форма, а заклятье штопки на заклятье склейки... И теперь, когда нас делят на команды, выдают не цветные ленточки, а мантии. Все как у взрослых практически.

А еще, помнишь, я тебе писал про дрессировщицу драконов, которая Стивенсона поколотила? Она ему ящик сливочного пива прислала. Он второй день в недоумении ходит — что это было, думает.

Ладно, пока, меня бодроперцовое отпустило, теперь спать охота.  
Думай обо мне!

*

Я о тебе и тк дмю постоянно, Пттер! Можешь не наним…намонип… напоминать, блядь! Дрессровщица клеится к Ствнсн! Гарнтрую! Не вздумай там разблтся! Пшли сову Грейнеждер! Она пришлет нормальные злья!  
Поттер, я хтел тебе скзать! Нет, я скажу! Отвли от меня, идиот!. Этто не тбе. Этт ему!..

Поттер! Я положил его спать. Я не знаю, что вы там пишете друг другу — этот параноик зачаровал все так, что ничего не видно — одни белые листы. Но со стороны ужасающе выглядело. У Драко сегодня была нехилая такая нервная встряска. Если захочет, он сам напишет, когда протрезвеет и проснется. Все. Целую. Твою мать! Что за… Как тут зачеркивают?? Ладно. Пока, Поттер. Просто знай, что ты свинья. Я так считаю. Нет, это уже не чары.   
Давай, пока. Твой… Да бля! Нет, слава Мерлину не твой. Б.З. 

*

Малфой! Если ты в течение часа не отзовешься, я к тебе пешком приду! И никакие "оглушающие" меня больше не остановят!  
Я аппарирую в твою задницу, это то место, которое я могу представить наилучшим образом!  
Блядь, Малфой, ты где... Что там произошло? Я убью твоего тупорылого Забини за то, что он внятно не может доложить оперативную обстановку, мудила грешный!  
Малфой!  
Малфой!

*  
Гарри, что происходит? Да твою ж! Все, Блейзу — пиздец!  
Со мной все хорошо. Голова болит адски. Сейчас. Подожди минуту. Я доползу до зелий. Или до кофе. Не психуй ради всего!

*  
Малфой.  
Малфой, можно я убью Забини?   
Правдааа.   
Авадой, например   
Как только действие заклятий пройдет  
Кажется, Стивенсон перепутал меня с драконооооом...   
Я убью Забини, можно...  
Не пропадай больше таааааааааакк

*  
Мерлин! Что с тобой? Какие к боггартам заклятья??? Что ты натворил?  
*  
Гарри, ты там?  
*  
Гарри!   
*  
У меня голосовая почта забита до отказа. Это все ты??? Твою мать. 105 пропущенных?? Ты серьезно? Я откручу ему голову и сожру на завтрак! Сколько времени ты просидел на этой блядской сосне?? Гарри, не молчи. Если ты под заклятьями, поставь хотя бы закорючку!

*

Привет, Малфой.  
Я рад, что ты в норме, и надеюсь услышать некоторые подробности произошедшего. А конкретно: почему ты нажрался, что так ужаснуло Забини, что там с твоими нервами и почему я — свинья.  
Со мной все нормально, спасибо.  
На сосне я просидел не очень долго — села батарейка, гораздо дольше я пролежал в чулане для метел.  
И от последствий заклятий я уже отпоился горячим чаем — отличное средство, еще с аврорской школы помню.  
Но Забини убить по-прежнему хочу.

*

В каком еще чулане??? Тебя что, вырубили заклятьем и засунули в чулан??? Что ты творил? Твою мать, Поттер! Какого черта? Я же не был при смерти, не упал за борт, не валялся в отключке! Я даже тебе писал! Как мог! Забини — придурок, но ты!!

*

Малфой, ты совсем дурак?  
Как ты думаешь, что я натворил? Ничего!   
Просто, прочитав написанное Забини, я решил, что мне надо быть с тобой, потому что уточнить подробности не представлялось возможным.  
Так что, будь добр, поясни, что у тебя произошло!  
А потом я тебе расскажу про чулан.

*

У меня одна сплошная нецензурщина в голове, как я могу что-то рассказывать?!  
Так. Ладно. Сейчас.   
В общем, ничего особенного не произошло. Мы приплыли на Бали. Я спустился на причал, а там такое солнце, такое небо, такая сказка вокруг! И посреди этой сказки… отец под ручку со старшим Гринграссом. «Здравствуй, сын, тебя-то мы и ждем». А за ними — миссис Гринграсс и Астория с крестником — сыном Дафны. Я до сих пор не понимаю, как у меня глаза не выпали нахрен. Как я не аппарировал оттуда сразу через океан в Лондон. На моем Бали! Куча Григрассов!! Поттер, ты даже не представляешь. Подожди, налью чего-нибудь прохладного. Как вспомню, так тошнит.

Фу, какая гадость эта минералка.   
Так как ни аппарировать, ни провалиться сквозь землю, ни сбежать обратно на лайнер я не мог, пришлось строить из себя черт знает что. Оказывается, Гринграсс все еще не успокоился. Не знаю, случайно ли так совпало, или он специально меня ловил тут, но Бали больше никогда не будет прежним.   
У отца с ним какие-то дела. Снова! И он весь вечер доставал меня вопросами о тебе! И все это при Гринграссах. Где ты, что с тобой, как проходят твои тренировки, скоро ли будет разблокировано новое достижение героя!! И где он только слов таких нахватался! Я даже не знаю, чего он добивался. То ли помогал мне разрулить этот кошмар с Гринграссами, то ли надеялся, что я тут загибаюсь от скуки и злюсь на тебя — вдруг что получится. 

Я сделал все, что мог — даже Эда привел. Ходили как три идиота — с Асторией вместе гуляли по берегу. Мне ее даже жаль стало. Она-то ни при чем. Ее от одного моего вида корежит теперь. Но там старший Гринграсс… В общем, все было отвратительно. А сегодня они заставили меня принять приглашение на ужин. Отец уже, кажется, вернулся в Лондон, я все проспал. Записку прислал: «Держись, сын, я морально с тобой». Я не понимаю, он что, издевается??

*

Извини, Драко. Ты не дурак.  
Это твой Забини... Я действительно его убью. Быстро и безболезненно, но убью.  
Это была очень, очень плохая шутка с его стороны.  
А я идиот, что поверил слизеринцу. Это ты меня испортил, я бдительность потерял совсем.  
Но когда что-то касается тебя, я впадаю в полный неадекват, я подумал, что если что-то связанное с тобой выглядело ужасающе для Забини, то это полный трындец.  
Да еще на звонки не отвечал — ты до полной отключки при мне ни разу не напивался, я даже не думал, что ты так умеешь...  
Я очень испугался за тебя.

Прими мои соболезнования относительно опороченного явлением Гринграссов твоего личного рая.  
Не могу сказать, что сильно расстроен этим фактом, мне не нравится, что у тебя есть рай, связанный не со мной.  
Польщен, что Люциуса интересуют мои дела, даже если этот интерес сугубо практический — никогда не сомневался в твоем отце и его способности злоумышлять даже над апельсиновой кожурой.

Со мной все в порядке, Стивенсон что-то наврал Краму, поэтому со сборов меня не выпрут за пропуск дня. Правда я на неделю лишен обеденного и вечернего отдыха, Крам мне составил дополнительный график тренировок, но это фигня.

И знаешь, я чертовски доволен, что ты жив и относительно здоров.  
Лечись, рекомендую яблочный сок — он повышает содержание магния в организме.  
Целую.

*

Я и не напивался до полной отключки! Этот гад меня вырубил! Ужасающе выглядели мои попытки писать в таком состоянии! Нет, как тебе это нравится? Это я его цитирую, да. Перед тем, как я объявил ему бойкот и пообещал страшную месть в ближайшем будущем, он просил передать, что насчет свиньи расскажет как-нибудь при личной встрече. Мне объяснять отказался.   
И эта зараза ни капли не раскаивается! Сволочь! Говорит, что впервые в жизни не написал ни слова неправды!!  
Про чулан я, кажется, понял. Тебя вырубили, когда ты собирался аппарировать неизвестно куда?  
Но что с остальным? И что за чары? Я, конечно, благодарен этому Стивенсону за то, что удержал тебя от самоубийства, но мне не нравится, что на тебя кто-то смеет поднимать палочку! Вот черт. Это как-то отвратительно пошло прозвучало. Но ты понял, что я имел в виду!

Поттер, этот рай мог бы стать нашим. Но теперь уже не станет.   
Ладно, на земле еще полно отличных мест. Где будут коктейли, прибой и белый песок. И мы их найдем!  
Пойду к Гринграссам. Надеюсь, в последний раз. Эд ходит грустный, даже как-то посерел. Его, кстати, на ужин не пригласили. По-моему, Гринграсс что-то заподозрил. Как меня все это достало!

P.S. Я уже упился яблочным соком. И не яблочным тоже. В этот раз почему-то даже антипохмельное плохо помогает. Передай Стивенсону, чтобы не тормозил и срочно летел в заповедник. У этой истории еще может быть счастливый конец. 

*

Никогда бы не подумал, что Забини такая нежная английская роза, что его ужаснут (!!!) чужие способы писания писем. Гад ползучий!

Понимаешь, прочитал я послание Забини утром — я так понимаю, с пылу с жару — у вас как раз вечер был. Ну и подумал, что надо позвонить.  
Полез на сосну, а ты не отвечаешь. Думаю — спишь, наверно, позвоню еще… А потом еще…  
Риц со Стивенсоном под деревом скачут, на тренировку зовут, а я не могу — мне тупой Забини сказал, что случилось «ужасающее». Я все звонил, звонил… Думал, что напали на тебя — мало ли, бизнес ваш штука сомнительная. Думал, что такого могло ужасающего случиться, что у тебя такой нервяк, что ты телефон не слышишь.  
Он же пиликал, то есть сеть есть — Малфоя нет.  
Кто же знал, что Забини тебя вырубит, чтобы не ужасаться твоему почерку!

А потом я стал еще больше думать, додумался до нападения кракена на корабль и до бермудского треугольника… и тут батарейка села.  
Оказалось, что Стивенсон и Риц все это время мне под деревом орали, чтобы я спускался и шел на поле.  
А я не могу, у меня кракены кровавые в глазах.  
Думаю, дай я слетаю до Чарли, оттуда портключом в Лондон… Если там ничего путного не узнаю, всегда могу через того оперативника на борт попасть.  
Конечно, это не положено и вообще нарушение всех норм и правил, но я был точно уверен, что остановить меня не удастся.  
Я спустился с сосны, объяснил этим двоим, что мне надо отлучиться, и пошел за метлой.  
Так что даже мыслей о самоубийстве не было — максимум расторгли бы контракт...  
Но чтобы мировой квиддич не потерял своего нового героя, подло, со спины, на меня напал Стивенсон, приложил Петрификусом и сунул в сарай для метел, чтобы меня никто не заметил.  
Правда, как мне потом ребята сказали, я орал, размахивал палочкой, угрожал всем и каждому, поэтому меня и запрятали в сарай.  
Хотя мне кажется, я весьма цивилизовано пояснял свою позицию и аргументировал необходимость отлучиться.

Потом парализация прошла, и я решил тебе написать.  
Думаю, подожду час — к Чарли я всегда успею…  
Но это был какой-то очень долгий час, я еще десять раз перечитал послание Забини, понял, что случилось страшное, и кракены это лишь авангард беды и неприятностей, свалившихся на твою голову. Причем по моей вине, потому что свинья — я!  
Ну я и решил пойти.  
В дверь меня Риц не пустил, я хотел в окно, а там Стивенсон… И откуда он такие заклинания знает? Ему бы драконов укрощать, ну или аврором работать — упаковка нарушителей: быстро-прочно-качественно…

Они меня так на полу и бросили, а там книжка как раз валялась — упала, пока мы дрались. Заклинания начали отпускать, а там и ты проявился. Жизнь сразу наладилась, и я пошел чай пить.  
И знаешь — это был почти рай: знать, что с тобой все в порядке.  
А Забини пусть придет и расскажет мне про свинью, на свинью мне плевать, главное, чтобы он подошел на расстояние полета Авады.  
И я не очень понял, что там с серым Эдом и Гринграссом? Попытайся все-таки подсунуть его вместо себя, а то опять напьешься. 

PS Нам нельзя отлучаться надолго — до заповедника три часа лету! А Стивенсона и так из-за меня наказали.   
Но до него, кажется, само доходить начало, может, передумает играть в квиддич, пойдет в драконологи — у него большое будущее, по себе заметил!

*

Я его два дня, нет, уже три дня подсовываю. Эда в смысле. Но Гринграсс уперся. Это тебе не мой отец — это бык старой закалки. Работать с магглами, дела вести, уверять в вечной дружбе — пожалуйста, а дочь такому отдать… Да он лучше сам удавится или ее удавит. Вчера говорили с Асторией. Нормально говорили. Впервые после расторжения помолвки. И знаешь, наверное, мы бы могли пожениться. Возможно, даже жить смогли бы, какое-то время. Она уже не знает, куда деваться от отца. Дафне завидует черной завистью — муж, ребенок, жизнь нормальная, а она сидит. Гринграсс таскает ее за собой по всему свету — партию подходящую выбирает. Ну не идиот? 

Спросил ее про Эда прямым текстом, потому что мне показалось, что она уже за кого угодно готова замуж выйти, лишь бы выйти и забыть все это как страшный сон. Ну, в общем, я не ошибся. И если бы за ее спиной все время не маячил Гринграсс и не пыхал пламенем в неугодных, как спятивший дракон, у них все могло бы получиться. Не знаю, что делать. Вмешиваться во все это — себе дороже. Не вмешиваться — тоже не вариант. Это все ты виноват, Поттер! Во мне просыпается какое-то идиотское сострадание и жажда подвигов. Буду думать. У меня еще два дня на Бали. Наверное, поговорю с Барнби. И с сыном, и с отцом. 

Поттер. Ты извини, но я над твоими злоключениями ржал как умалишенный. После того, как злиться и психовать перестал. Мне-то не рассказывай, как ты вежливо и доступно объяснял необходимость свалить оттуда. Я отлично знаю, каким ты можешь быть обходительным и милым, когда в ярости. Загляденье просто. И я понимаю Стивенсона. Тебя бы никакие чары, кроме драконьих, и не взяли. Недаром же они вдвоем вокруг тебя скакали. Если бы не справились, пришлось бы всей базой тебя держать. Как ты эту вашу палатку не развалил, мне интересно. Наверняка же пытался сравнять с землей помехи. Был бы ты сейчас рядом, я бы… Я бы так хотел, чтобы ты был рядом сейчас. Мне правда очень жаль, что так вышло. Но главное, что все закончилось без потерь. 

Расскажи, что Стивенсон наврал про тебя Краму. Меня аж распирает от любопытства. И вообще все расскажи. Все-все, Поттер, слышишь. Я на самом деле очень люблю читать твои письма. И даже разбирать твои каракули. Вот уж что на самом деле ужасающее. Зато только мое.   
Поймай для меня все снитчи на следующей тренировке. Я знаю, тебе это раз плюнуть, а мне будет приятно. И скажи Стивенсону, чтобы в следующий раз притащил своей драконихе цветов. Лучше что-нибудь понежнее. Маргаритки, фрезии или анемоны. Да хоть полевых пусть наберет целую охапку. На самом деле я подозреваю, что у нее большое и доброе сердце. И нет, швыряние парня через ограду этому никак не противоречит. 

Пиши мне, Поттер. И я все еще жду подробного рассказа про штуку. Желательно с картинками.   
Твой…. Я. Ээээ. Это что за хрень? Похоже, после Забини тут что-то в охранных чарах заклинило. Ну да ладно. Пусть твой. Во всяком случае, больше точно ничей. 

*

Малфой — Купидон!  
Я б на это посмотрел!  
А крылышки у тебя будут?  
Ты будешь порхать над Асторией и Эдом?  
Правда, я не думаю, что брак с первым встречным, только чтобы быть не хуже сестры — это хорошая идея. Но в отличие от тебя, я понимаю, что ты все сделаешь по-своему, поэтому отговаривать не буду и даже угрожать "неабонентом" не буду! Только в неприятности не влипни! Пожалуйста!

А Стивенсону я твой совет передавать не буду, и вообще ничего не буду... Ты, кажется, кстати, ему теперь должен — из-за него нам с Ролинсом официально запретили козни друг другу строить.  
То есть, пока все это длилось, разумеется, все понимали, что что-то происходит — то меня к метле приклеит, то Ролинс ходит с зелеными волосами и воняет как тухлый бургер.  
И Крам со своими помощниками это видел, но они не вмешивались, потому что понимали, что всем нужна разрядка, да и никакого особого ущерба никому нет.  
Но после эммм... той маленькой неприятности по вине Забини Крам потребовал объяснений, и Стивенсон напел ему, что меня отравили... зелье приапизма и энуреза... Сволочь такая! Он следующий после Забини в моем списке. На самом деле — нет. Он просто придумал самое безобидное и в стиле "шутки", чтобы оправдать мой неадекват. За более сильное колдовство, влияющее на психику, Ролинса бы выкинули со сборов в один момент, а так — вроде просто очень злая шутка, вышедшая из-под контроля...  
Хотя сволочь Стивенсон мог бы оставить только одно зелье, теперь надо мной все парни ржут.  
Но если честно, даже не обидно.  
А Крам сказал, если в лагере еще хоть что-то произойдет, хоть один листик с дерева слетит при подозрительных обстоятельствах, виноваты будем мы оба, и он ничего слушать не хочет.

И про штуку я тебе не расскажу. После историй Стивенсона про приапизм мне парни и так подсовывают то вагину, то жопу... никак определиться не могут, соплохвосты гребаные. Сегодня на утренней игре я поймал снитч, а на нем жопа! Нарисована просто, снитч же заколдовать нельзя...  
Думаю я, что еще несколько дней мне с этим жить, пока им не надоест.  
Так что у меня сейчас либидо пониженное, очень много подколов на тему секса вокруг.  
Даже Мортон! Я-то думал, что он мне друг, а он!  
Являются они с Рицем поздно вечером ко мне в комнату, мнутся так у двери, глазки в пол, типа, если тебя еще не отпустило, мы готовы оказать посильную помощь. Оба. По очереди или одновременно.  
Я сначала охренел слегка, и видать у меня это на лице было написано, а эти гады вручают мне яблочный пирог и, гогоча во все горло, убегают. Идиоты.  
Но я пошел, вылил Рицу в кровать кувшин воды, а когда он орать стал, сказал, что это мой энурез проснулся, а он предлагал мне помощь...

Я бы очень хотел тебя увидеть. Просто увидеть, я понимаю, что с тобой все нормально, но очень хочется убедиться наверняка.   
Наверно, я правда слишком близко принял записку Забини. Потому что в глубине души я все время боюсь, что с тобой что-то случится, а меня не будет рядом... бесит.

Пока, мой Малфой.  
Черт, а мне нравится — мой Малфой.  
Мой Драко.

*

Поттер, у нас тут такое! Я чувствую себя героем какого-нибудь маггловского авантюрного романа. Нет! Я ничего подобного, конечно, не читал, но… Ладно, вру, читал, но мало. И мне даже местами понравилось, это так эээ… захватывающе! В общем, мы отчалили от Бали. И вместе с нами отчалила Астория. Ты даже представить не можешь, на какие жертвы я пошел ради этих двоих. Впрочем, я был не один. Старый Барнби ввязался в эту историю так, будто у него детство в заднице заполыхало. Я до сих пор поверить не могу. То ли у него уже маразм, то ли бурную юность вспомнил, то ли просто просчитал все выгоды и риски.   
В общем, Гринграсса я взял на себя. Выгуливал его сутки напролет. А он вцепился в меня как упырь. У меня же связей сейчас больше, чем у отца. Я с какими только магглами за этот год не переобщался. И Гринграсс, конечно, знает, что я могу порекомендовать ему кого угодно — от какого-нибудь министра до проктолога! Не спрашивай, откуда я знаю, кто такой проктолог. Просто не спрашивай!

Так вот. Мы с ним куда только не завернули в эти сутки. Он мне, не переставая, нудел про свои дела, огромное наследство Астории, будущие планы, жажду разделить эти планы со мной, умным и красивым, достал так, что я готов был на первую встречную пальму от него запрыгнуть. И в сауну он меня таскал. Поттер, тут жара невообразимая, а мы в сауне, как два дебила! И к лошадям. Представь, он, оказывается, сюда явился трехлетку купить, для следующего Аскота, и «Асторию проветрить, а то совсем заскучала в туманах». Все радовался, что так удачно со мной совпало. Откуда на Бали трехлетки, не представляю. Но, кстати, неплохая кобылка.   
Пока мы с ним таким образом развлекались, оба Барнби… Хотя какое там оба! Все четверо, вместе с дочками! Разве что младенцы не принимали участия в обсуждении планов. И то, я думаю, только потому, что у них рты сосками заняты. Короче говоря, они додумались до побега. Астория подошла к делу рационально. Вот не поверишь, когда она перестала быть влюбленной девчонкой, сразу превратилась в умную, логичную и вообще со всех сторон положительную особу. Во-первых, Барнби — отличная партия, это не какой-нибудь молочник или разносчик газет из деревни. Во-вторых, вся семья знает о магах — это тоже огромный плюс. В-третьих, Астория уверена, что Гринграсс рано или поздно осознает все эти плюсы, а может, найдет еще и парочку своих.

Гринграсса я развлекал до самого отплытия. Он уже на причале только спохватился, что Асти же с собой не взяли — провожать! Но я все правильно рассчитал — добежать до их виллы и обратно уже никто из нас не успевал, а аппарировать — так там магглов толпы, и местные, и туристы. В общем, помахал я Гринграссу с палубы. С трудом удержался от желания показательно смахнуть платочком скупую слезу, пообещал в ближайшее время встретиться с ним в Лондоне, ну, как доплыву, и бросился выяснять, что с нашими планами получилось.  
Оказалось, получилось все. Асти додумалась рассказать матери, и та — ты только представь! — вполне одобрила ее выбор. В общем, мы плывем! Плывем, Поттер! А я все время жду, что на палубу десантируется отряд авроров во главе с разъяренным Гринграссом, и все полетит мантикоре под хвост! С другой стороны, ничего конкретно против меня Гринграсс выдвинуть не сможет. Дочь у него — давно совершеннолетняя, может делать что хочет. А я вообще мимо проходил. Подумаешь, уделил немного своего драгоценного времени несостоявшемуся тестю. Может, это я от широты души! И вообще был не в курсе, что эти магглы за моей спиной сотворили!

Уф. Написал, и кажется, немного успокоился. А то не знал, куда себя деть от нервного перевозбуждения!   
Ты про цветы Стивенсону все-таки передай. В знак моей благодарности. А то он еще додумается розы ей подарить! С шипами! Знаю я вас, придурков. Одни детские шуточки в башках, даром что здоровенные шкафы. Правда, большей частью с мускулами вместо мозгов. Не злись, Поттер. Насчет твоих мозгов я не настолько категоричен. Но мне кажется, этот ваш квиддичный бедлам с бесконечными подколами на грани нормального плохо на тебя влияет. Хотя, может, я просто ревную и завидую. Немного.   
Со мной ничего не случится. Ну, разве что на этом адском солнце обгорю или в меня плюнет какой-нибудь верблюд. Пока мы движемся к Китаю, не знаю, водятся ли они там, но к концу круиза будет Египет, а говорят, там прорва этих тварей.   
Надеюсь, с твоим либидо уже все в порядке. Еще больше надеюсь, что с ним будет все в порядке, когда я наконец до тебя доберусь. 

*

Просто шекспировские страсти!  
И не спрашивай, откуда я знаю, кто такой Шекспир!  
Думаю, что авроров ты можешь не опасаться — даже если старый Гринграсс заявит о похищении, у вас на борту работник отдела магического правопорядка. И если твой серый Эд не запер Асторию в трюме, то все разрешится наилучшим образом.

 

Со следующей недели у нас тут будет полнейший бардак. Зато стало понятно, зачем нам выдали новую форму.  
Крам вроде как определился с составом команд — в смысле разложил свой пасьянс из игроков так, как считал нужным, и теперь хочет обкатать их в настоящей игре. Будто раньше мы тут клубкопухами жонглировали!  
А наши из отдела Игр, и все эти шишки из международных ассоциаций, и совет спонсоров радостно поддержали его идею. Так что у нас тут будет мини чемпионат.  
Правда, зрители только по приглашениям — начальство с семьями, пресса, ну, все такое, но судей они пригласили из других лиг.  
И играть мы будем с командами Лиги.  
И с Паддлмор Юнайтед тоже. Не представляю, как они без меня справятся. Со мной же.  
Если бы ты не был в такой боггартовой дали, то, думаю, мог бы просочится в состав приглашенных!  
Хотя тогда бы я не смог нормально сосредоточиться на игре, а это сейчас очень важно. Пожалуй, это последний шаг в сборную Англии.  
И я его сделаю, не зря же столько тренировался и стольким пожертвовал.  
Хотя ты бы все равно свалил в свой круиз, и сидел бы я дома, вешаясь от скуки. А тут хоть скучать не дают.

С либидо уже все нормально, спасибо. Вся эта суета с играми затмила шуточки в мой адрес, так что я снова могу с удовольствием смотреть записи на телефоне и использовать ту штуку так, как я тебе никогда не покажу!  
Хотя Крам стал нас гонять еще больше, так что иногда сил не хватает даже на душ — только упасть мордой в подушку. Зельями тонизирующими и снимающими мышечную усталость злоупотреблять нам не дают, чтобы не было привыкания, так что пашем как магглы практически.

А еще, кажется, я понял, кого Джинни выбрала своей жертвой... черт, зачеркивать же нельзя! своим избранником — Ролинса! Ну, или я сошел с ума. Но мне кажется, что они будут прекрасной парой — если Ролинс хоть вполовину так плох, как его тебе Забини описал (хотя в свете последних событий мнению Забини я бы не доверял), Джинни очень понравится его перевоспитывать, и если он не помрет, то станет отличным членом магического общества. Это точно.

Целую, береги себя, сильно не обгорай... К верблюдам не приставай. И вообще ни к кому не приставай.  
Веди себя прилично.

*

Я скоро начну приставать даже к Барнби-старшему! Это невыносимо. Астория с Эдом — это просто… просто откровенный кошмар. Поттер, ты бы на них посмотрел! В жизни не видел такой тошнотворно влюбленной парочки. Насчет Астории, кстати, я совсем не уверен, но она вошла во вкус и отлично вжилась в роль! Смотреть на них не могу — воротит. Я, конечно, не хочу, чтобы ты таращился на меня телячьими глазами, как Эд на Асторию, но все эти любовные щебетания, постоянный, всем окружающим заметный стояк у Эда — как же раздражает! Нет, даже не раздражает, бесит! Блейз с Крокодилицей на меня так не действуют. Но Блейз и ведет себя гораздо приличнее, потому что у него от любви и застоявшейся спермы мозги не отказывают.   
Барнби пошли на нечеловеческие жертвы. Дочери съехались и освободили Астории целый люкс. И Эда она туда не пускает. Держит его на диете, причем так виртуозно, что он за ней как привязанный таскается. Вчера сказала мне, что это даже забавно — со мной у нее так никогда бы не получилось, а чувствовать себя обожаемой и вожделеемой, оказывается, приятно. 

Так вот, мой обожаемый и вожделеемый Поттер, ты — идиот! Я бы никогда не обрек себя добровольно на такие мучения! Я бы не уехал от тебя в этот чертов круиз. Или уехал бы месте с тобой. В качестве компенсации я бы даже не возражал против твоих уединений в компании гиннесса. Но все остальное время… ты был бы только моим, понятно?  
Кстати, а этот твой — Арни? Марни? — тоже к вам заявится? Нет, я не прикидываюсь, я действительно вычеркнул из памяти его чертово имя! Если да — то мне это не нравится. Так и знай. Но я надеюсь на твое благоразумие и надеюсь, что ты помнишь, кто я. Нет, не купидон с крылышками. А чистокровный с уклоном в темные и очень хорошо разбираюсь в зельях и членовредительских заклятьях.   
Желаю тебе сделать их всех!  
Пусть Уизли забирает Ролинса — я согласен. Их дети пополнят редеющие ряды слизеринцев, уверен. В этом есть некоторые плюсы и высшая справедливость. Пожелай им счастья!

*  
Я и так только твой. Такое впечатление, что ты поселился в моей голове. И не только в голове.   
Если бы это было не так, я бы припомнил Рицу и Мортону их шуточку... Ну, ты видел Мортона! А я... Эх, а я как дурак тут: игра-тренировка, снова игра, разбор схем, и только один чистокровный с уклоном в темные... разжигает огонь в чреслах! Прикольное выражение? Это я у Стивенсона узнал, он стихи писать начал, отвратительные, как костерост.

Если его дрессировщица и испытывала к нему симпатию, после этой пачкотни она его не через забор, она его в ущелье зашвырнет!  
Но он же слышать ничего не желает, сов каждый день к ней гоняет.  
И не вздумай приставать к Барнби-старшему, а то его инфаркт от радости хватит.  
И перестань подглядывать за стояком Барнби-младшего!  
Что у тебя вообще за нездоровая фиксация на этой семейке?  
Кажется, придется тебя научить тем заклинаниям "движется-вибрирует-меняет температуру", чтобы ты мог отвлечься, и глупости всякие в голову не лезли.  
И про Реджи тоже.

Ты что, думаешь, я правда поверю, что ты забыл про Реджинальда Арнольда Фоули? Двоюродного внука бывшего министра магии, чья фамилия записана в "Справочник чистокровных волшебников" в числе священных двадцати восьми?!!  
Ладно, прости, не смог не подколоть.  
Не надо было тебе про него рассказывать, тем более это было не важно... Если бы я знал, что у нас с тобой все будет так, никогда не стал бы откровенничать. Даже по пьяни.  
Хотя я ему всегда буду благодарен, если бы не его... ммм... смелость и настойчивость, я бы до сих пор перебирал девушек, не понимая, что со мной не так. И в квиддич бы не начал играть серьезно.  
Ну да это в прошлом, так что зачехли свои членовредительские заклятия.  
У будущего победителя Чемпионата мира должен быть безупречный партнер — уверенный в себе, красивый и сексуальный...  
Ты еще загорел? Надеюсь, не всеми местами: во-первых, получишь по шее за нудизм, а во-вторых, я представляю, как целую все незагоревшие места, и хочу воплотить это в реальности!

*

Это ты получишь, Поттер! Так получишь! Засунь в задницу свои благодарности! В свою! А не в чью-нибудь! А этому… «Реджи» я сам засуну, все, что найду! И чего не найду, тоже!   
Я так понимаю, он все-таки явится в ваши дебри? Или уже явился? Он же в запасных. Какого черта?!

*

Мне нравится, когда ты ревнуешь.  
Хотя нет, нифига мне это не нравится — мне не нравится твой тон, мне не нравится то, что ты пишешь. И думаешь!  
Надеюсь, что ты опять пьян или не в настроении!  
Чтобы не встречаться с бывшими, мне надо вообще из квиддича уйти! И из страны уехать!  
Хотя я два раза трахался с Нгангой, капитаном "Летающих носорогов" из Африканской лиги... Придется уезжать из полушария!  
Ты офигел вообще?  
Ты знал, что я тебе не гребаный девственник, и знал, что у меня никогда не было настоящих отношений после Джинни.  
Я думаю только о тебе, хочу только тебя, я люблю... черт! А, хер с ним! Можешь лопнуть от самодовольства и вдоволь поржать над придурком Поттером, но я, кажется, люблю тебя!  
Люблю тебя, чертов слизеринец, так что в груди печет!  
А теперь провались к боггартовой матери со своей ревностью, тут и так прессинг покруче, чем на настоящем чемпионате мира!

*

Поттер, влезь на сосну! Сейчас! Или когда сможешь!   
Я не офигел. Я спокоен, как носорог… Блядь! Как слон! Когда ты в зоне доступа! А не когда я плаваю на другом краю земли, а вокруг тебя там всякие… настойчивые и смелые круги нарезают!

*

— Да. Я слушаю.   
— Говори, Поттер. Просто поговори со мной. Иначе эта чертова лоханка скоро пойдет ко дну. У меня тут в каюте... вещи летают. И я очень плохо тебя слышу. Но ты говори.  
— Извини, я не хотел тебя расстроить. Просто сорвался что-то. Очень трудные дни выдались, у меня была одна игра — восемнадцать часов в небе...  
— Ты не расстроил. Ты... Неважно. Говори. Восемнадцать часов? Крам совсем рехнулся? Он команду хочет получить или пополнение для морга? Подожди секунду. Я пошлю Блейза, иначе он вынесет дверь. Блейз, иди нахрен! Нормально все со мной. Да, приду. Все!  
— У нас уже начались игры, поэтому все по-настоящему. Я никак не мог снитч поймать...  
— Почему? Уже сто лет не было матча почти на сутки, значит, дело не в снитче. Что с тобой?  
— Ты знаешь. Теперь знаешь. Малфой, прости, я правда не понимаю, что сказать...  
— Я давно знаю. Даже если забыть, что ты орал мне в трубку в Апиа, когда нас разъединили. Это не повод восемнадцать часов гоняться за снитчами. Это повод для другого. Для многих других вещей. И если ты до сих пор чего-то не понял, то самое время. Я тоже, Поттер. Я тоже. Только постарайся не грохнуться с метлы от счастья. Очень тебя прошу.  
— Не грохнусь. В это счастье еще надо поверить, осознать... Малфой... Малфой... Драко... Блядь, Стивенсон! Откуда у тебя "уши"?! Свали из-под дерева! "Оглохни!" Это я не тебе!.. Блядь, ой! Со мной все нормально, я не сорвался...

— Там весь лагерь сбежался нас послушать или только этот любитель драконих? Передавай ему привет. Мне плевать, Поттер, веришь? Пусть хоть вся Британия под этой чертовой сосной соберется.   
— Только он. У нас тут ночь давно, а Стивенсон небось опять свои опусы при свете луны сочинял, вот и увидел меня. Кажется, он все же бросит квиддич. Малфой, я не знаю, что теперь делать... В смысле, теперь, когда я понял про себя... Оно такое... большое... Не вздумай ляпнуть что-нибудь пошлое!  
— Жить, Поттер. Разумеется, со мной. Давай, поднапрягись и разберись уже со своими сборами. Я тут в Шанхае, у меня камины, куча сов, шикарный магический квартал, ты должен его увидеть когда-нибудь. А я сижу в каюте, потому что некоторые сидят на сосне, а моя магия пытается разломать нахрен всю здешнюю мебель вместе с кораблем. Ты считаешь, это нормально? Это ни разу не нормально. И я не думаю, что еще долго протяну хотя бы без твоей головы в камине. Помни об этом.  
— А что с твоей магией-то? В детство впал, гормональные бури вернулись? Ты там поосторожнее, а то опять авроров вызовут. А каминов у нас нет, могу тебе привет передать — в спортивном разделе "Пророка" каждый день дневник наших игр пишут — корреспонденты задолбали. Могу тебе в интервью привет передать.

— С моей магией то же, что с твоими снитчами, придурок. Ты мне лучше себя передай, вместо приветов. Знаю я про "Пророк". Меня тут в Шанхае караулил отцовский филин с газетой и твоей наглой физиономией. Так что можешь и привет передать. Он наверняка мне и его пришлет. Я вообще подозреваю страшное — коллекцию Гарри Поттеров всех видов в мэноре.  
— То есть Люциус что-то все же злоумышляет? Никто не поверит, что он заделался моим фанатом... Мне уже начинать боятся?  
— Главное, чтобы он не взялся устраивать нашу семейную жизнь по всем медийным стандартам высшего общества. Тогда точно придется бежать из полушария. Или вообще в космос запускаться.  
— Пфф. Если эта жизнь будет нашей, пусть ее хоть Волдеморт устраивает... Извини, я ничего такого про твоего отца не хотел сказать. Ну ты понял. С тобой я переживу что угодно и даже эти отборочные... Все. Если ты мне скажешь... это... то я буду всесилен.

— Поттер, ты что, меня шантажируешь? Не старайся, можно и без этого обойтись. Вон даже отец смирился безо всяких слов. Сам осознал. Я люблю тебя, Поттер. Люблю уже давно и знаю, что взаимно. Доволен? Хотя всесильный Поттер это звучит ммм... возбуждающе. А связь в ваших елках все-таки ужасная. Ты то хрипишь, то булькаешь.  
— Я не шантажирую, я хочу это слышать, видеть и ощущать! Постоянно! Слышишь? Алло? Постоянно! Всегда! Ой! Алло! Слышно? И запомни, что это настолько взаимно, насколько вообще возможно. И больше никаких ревностей! Только ты!  
— Слышно, но отвратительно. И не надейся, что я буду повторять это по сто раз в день. Одного раза вполне достаточно. Давай, слезай уже и иди спать. Тебе завтра снитчи ловить. А мой корабль останется цел. Хотя бы пока.  
— Будешь. Будешь повторять каждый день, а то всесилие поломается! Я люблю и скучаю по тебе. Все, пока, а то я примерз уже к этой ветке.  
— Пока, Поттер.

*  
Ну что? Ты видел сегодняшний "Пророк"? Или ты уже уехал из магически удобного Шанхая? Надеюсь, ты понял, что я это про тебя? Это мой привет, ага.  
Вот это все про "очень дорого мне мага, благодаря которому я здесь и борюсь за место в сборной". И про "который помог мне поверить в себя и искать самовыражение в квиддиче". Я не рискнул называть имя, да им оно особенно и не надо было — тут такой ажиотаж, один день перерыва в играх, Крам отдал игроков на растерзание прессе.

Кстати, четвертьфиналы закончились, моя команда в полуфинале, и если бы это имело значение, мы первые по очкам. И вообще, "наши" команды рвут этих понаехавших в клочья! Крам постарался на славу — результат его методов налицо. Но не факт, что команда-победитель прямо будет сборной у Крама в полном составе. Он мне последнее время вообще Дамблдора стал напоминать — странные решения, интриги, тайны…

Надеюсь, ты не разнес корабль в клочья, хотя... сделай это на стоянке, и дурацкий круиз закончится, и уже через десять дней мы будем оба дома! Сделай это, пожалуйста.  
Я страшно по тебе соскучился и жутко устал. Только не могу понять, устал я от напряженных игр и тренировок или устал скучать по тебе. Честно говоря, меня даже победы не особенно радуют, иногда я хочу, чтобы все просто быстрее закончилось.  
А потом думаю, что оно может и не закончиться. Если Крам... Когда Крам возьмет меня в сборную, начнутся сыгровки, бесконечные игры по всему миру... Опять его дурацкая муштра.  
Ладно, это просто минута слабости, на самом деле я бодр, горяч и готов к победам. Я хочу быть лучшим для тебя.

Люблю-целую.

/парой часов позже/

Малфой, я, кажется, накосячил... Ну, не конкретно я, а просто так получилось... А ты вечно психуешь на ровном месте... А еще я не знаю, решил ли Люциус тебе каждый номер присылать или время от времени... И не дай Мерлин тебе Забини все это перескажет в свойственной ему непринужденной манере...  
Короче, это правда случайность. Совпадение.  
Мне Стивенсон показал сейчас утренний выпуск, я сам не слежу за всей этой ерундой...  
То, что я говорил, я говорил про тебя.  
А то, что Редж считает, что это благодаря ему я здесь и самовыражаюсь в квиддиче — идиотское совпадение. Или тупизна газетчиков.  
У него спросили, правда ли, что меня пригласили играть в квиддичную команду по его протекции...  
Ну, это правда в принципе... отдаленная...

Помнишь, когда мы... ну, можно сказать, в первый раз встретились на приеме? Я тогда играл за любительскую команду министерства "Храбрые канцелярские крысы". Меня туда действительно Редж позвал, мне было тошно и скучно, я бы и в команду по плюй-камням тогда пошел...  
Это уже потом я начал заниматься квиддичем профессионально, стал пробоваться в команды Лиги и в результате оказался в "Паддлмор Юнайтед". После того, как ты мне мозги промыл... ну, ты помнишь.  
А Редж очень много на себя берет, вообще, вы, чистокровные, когда-нибудь все полопаетесь от чувства собственного величия... Блин! Не стирается же... В общем, это я не про тебя, ты понимаешь.  
В общем, Стивенсон мне притащил эту статью и в сочетании с предыдущей сказал, что это выглядит плохо... Пусть он пишет мерзкие стихи, но про чужие отношения он все понимает лучше, чем нюхлер золото ищет.  
Редж никакой мне не дорогой, я говорил про тебя, а Реджу... А с ним я поговорю...

 

*

Поговорил?  
Даже не знаю, что тебе написать. Разумеется, отец прислал мне это безобразие. Как же он мог не прислать? В двух экземплярах! Не знаю, зачем. Еще бы весь тираж скупил. И разумеется, я понял все, что ты там невнятно вещал. Но честное слово, Поттер, в такие идиотские ситуации можешь попадать только ты. Готовься, что к тебе набегут из «Пророка» с вопросами о личной жизни с твоим Реджинальдом. Надеюсь, ты будешь думать головой, прежде чем на них отвечать. Иначе особо резвые набегут уже ко мне. Им только волю дай. А сплетен про нас с тобой, как ты знаешь, по магической Британии гуляет достаточно. «Пророк» не рискнет. А вот остальная желтая бульварщина… В общем, избавь меня, пожалуйста, хотя бы от этого идиотизма.   
Я согласен стоять перед колдокамерами в Лондоне, но я отказываюсь заниматься этим здесь. Только этого счастья мне еще и не хватало. Брошенный Драко Малфой и квиддичный дуэт — тема экстренного выпуска. Прекрасные перспективы. 

*

Да я больше вообще с ними разговаривать не буду! Акулы пера хреновы!  
А я расслабился, да.  
И больше никаких сплетен — если ты разрешишь, я бы хотел предложить тебе руку, сердце и всю требуху, которая к этому прилагается.  
Я хочу быть с тобой больше всего на свете.

А с Фоули я поговорил. Знаешь, он даже не понял, что такого сказал! Он и правда был свято уверен, что он крестный отец и проводник в жизнь будущего ловца сборной Англии!  
Я фигею от его самомнения!

*

Эм… Гарри. Давай ты для начала предложишь мне себя в полной комплектации. А потом мы разберемся с руками, сердцами и прочими частями. Честно говоря, вот это было сейчас внезапно. Я оказался не готов. Не к сердцам и требухе, а вообще. Ну, надеюсь, ты понял. Мне нужно переспать с этой мыслью, а то от счастья могу грохнуться уже я. Не с метлы, правда, а с корабля. Только ты, блядь, Поттер, мог предложить женитьбу в письме! Мерлин, еле отдышался. Давно так не ржал. И да, это снова нервное.   
Ты уверен, что все это не было запланированной акцией со стороны твоего Фоули? Я на это надеюсь, но все еще сомневаюсь.   
Кстати, передай своему Стивенсону, что я уже почти готов выпить за его здоровье и процветание. И искренне желаю ему удачи с драконихой.   
Отправил «Пророки» с Фоули обратно отцу. Пусть хоть стены ими обклеивает. 

*

Это было неуместно? Нужны цветы и серенады? Кольцо? Не знаю, как на тебя влияет твоя влюбленная парочка, но надеюсь, ты не научился у Астории дверь перед носом запирать.  
Так что если что не так — прости, просто я ужасно задолбался.  
От всего.  
А если бы у меня был любимый муж или хотя бы жених, то все желтые статейки, сплетни и акции со стороны кого угодно могли бы идти нахрен.  
Но я не настаиваю и ничего не жду. Просто знай, что я хотел бы этого.  
Кажется, мне понравилось быть честным — и с собой, и с тобой.

Сегодня был полуфинал, и угадай, что?!  
Правильно, в финале играет моя команда и команда Джинни, Рица, Мортона и Ролинса.  
Эти два загонщика так хороши вместе, что Крам даже наплевал на свои принципы и не посмотрел на то, что они встречаются.  
Теперь не уверен, что хочу победить, но снитч Ролинсу я точно не отдам! Хоть он и весьма неплохой ловец.  
Через день-два игры закончатся, а во вторник Крам назовет состав сборной, так что пресса разъезжаться не будет.  
Но я с ними не разговариваю, как обещал — больше никаких интервью.  
Зато Крам проговорился, ты завтра прочитаешь, если у тебя снова будет магический квартал...  
Похоже, не один я устал и одурел от происходящего, Крам прямо на блиц-прессухе после полуфинала заявил, что не рассматривает другие кандидатуры на место ловца. Только меня!

Я так понял, это случайно у него вырвалось. Теперь мой домик осаждают корреспонденты, чтобы получить комментарии. Стивенсон пуляет в них "блуждающим драконовым огнем", не знаю, откуда он это заклятие узнал — короче, это как искорки бенгальских огней, но они гаснут, только достигнув цели, и слегка обжигают. Их ни водой, ни щитовыми не убрать... А еще они красивые, разноцветные.  
Стивенсон наслаждается, пока помощники Крама не выперли газетчиков с территории лагеря — по идее им сюда нельзя.  
Я ему рассказал, как ты за его личную жизнь переживаешь. А он обещал, что, если ты примешь мое предложение (ну да, это была его идея... ну, не идея, а совет. Он сказал — Любишь? Женись! Ну я и...), напишет нам свадебную оду. Так что его мы не приглашаем, если что.

Скорее бы финал, и все закончилось. Как бы я хотел быть с тобой. Сообщи, где ваш лайнер во вторник, если в порту, я сразу портключом к тебе. А то, боюсь, Крам опять окунет свою новую сборную в бесконечные тренировки еще до твоего возвращения.  
Я дико соскучился, свидание по скайпу было, конечно, милым, и уж точно горячим, но... ненастоящим. Видеть и чувствовать — это две большие разницы.  
Тебя настоящего ничто не заменит, ни видео, ни новозеландская штука, даже заколдованная.

До скорой встречи, надеюсь.

*

Пусть твой Стивенсон вместо свадебной сочинит оду мухоморам! Они заслужили.   
Поттер, ты же не знаешь, почему я так редко хожу на твои игры, да? Потому что завидую. Я помню, как это — быть с тобой на одном поле. Я знаю, как это — играть против тебя. И мне бы хотелось еще когда-нибудь это пережить. И плевать, что ты сейчас сделаешь меня в пять секунд. Ну, может, в десять. И плевать, что ты всегда меня делал. Уже плевать. Зато можешь даже не рассчитывать, что я сдамся без боя.   
Это отец прислал очередной «Пророк». Там ты на метле в очередном самоубийственном финте. И интервью Крама. Бедняга, так хорошо держался, а тут всю интригу разом завалил. Но если сумеет сделать вид, что это была осознанная оговорка, то наоборот, подогреет интерес к кандидатам на остальные позиции. Сегодня мы еще в Бангкоке, а во вторник вроде бы должны быть в Сингапуре. Если опять не случится каких-нибудь вселенских катаклизмов. А я боюсь, что случатся. По-моему, я уже морально готов и к выкинувшимся на берег китам, и к вооруженному восстанию овец, и к камнепаду с извержениями. Я пока не буду ждать тебя, Поттер. Начну, когда увижу на расстоянии вытянутой руки! Тогда уже никакие извержения тебя у меня не отнимут. 

Кстати, мы с тобой приглашены на свадьбу. А, я же не рассказывал. В Шанхае нас ждал Гринграсс. Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы все как следует обдумать. Давно бы так! В общем, в августе свадьба, и мы просто обязаны на ней присутствовать. Потому что я, в конце концов, почти крестный отец этого будущего союза! Я хотел бы написать тебе все подробно, но, Поттер, у меня в последнее время вообще плохо получается думать о ком-то или о чем-то, кроме тебя. Это вредит работе. Хотя я уже так уработался за все время на лайнере, что заслуживаю пожизненную ренту и уютное место в шезлонге под пальмой, хотя бы на пару… ммм… дней? Месяцев? Лет? Мне нравится последнее, но вряд ли министерство со мной согласится.   
Мне не нужны серенады, Поттер. И цветы с конфетами можешь раздать нуждающимся. Я уже давно сделал свой выбор, иначе никогда не согласился бы перебраться из мэнора в твой дом-из-детских-страшилок. Хотя я считаю, что у него есть свой шарм. Просто мы еще не успели как следует обжить это мрачное место. Но это можно исправить. 

*

Спокойномалфой.  
Это все неправда.  
Явпорядке.  
Это правда.  
Кагдазакончитсядействие обезболивающего снотворного костероста я всенапишу.  
мыпобедили япоймалдлятебяснитч

*  
Гарри. Я. Спокоен. Я ужасающе. Чертовски. Спокоен. Просто НАПИШИ МНЕ КАК ПРОСНЕШЬСЯ!!!

*  
Блядь! Вы сговорились? Получил Патронуса от отца. Он тоже: «Спокойно, Драко. Он жив». Какое нахер спокойно?! Я не представляю, что там случилось! Я ничего не знаю!!! Вы! Двое! До ближайшего берега — боггартова прорва воды!  
*  
Меня нашел твой оперативник. Правда, подозреваю, что он был под обороткой, и я его вряд ли увижу еще раз. Спасибо ему. Теперь я хотя бы знаю, что произошло. Но мне от этого нихрена не легче. Успокаивает только одно — ты даже не в Мунго, значит, все не настолько плохо.   
*  
Отцу повезло — патронус прилетел, когда я был в каюте. Не знаю, о чем он думал вообще! О чем вы оба думали! Поттер, я не верю, что ты просто так взял и свалился с метлы! Ты не мог!  
*  
Выставил Блейза. Он хуже Трелони! Но рациональное зерно в его ужасах есть. Скажи мне, это Ролинс? Это он? Мы никак не можем пристать хоть куда-нибудь! В Сингапур приплывем только вечером. Давай, Поттер, я верю в твои кости. По моим подсчетам они уже должны были срастись и даже дважды отрасти заново!

*  
Все отлично!  
Не волнуйся!  
Просто наша колдомедичка растерялась-испугалась и дала мне слишком большую дозу снотворного. Зато я выспался!  
А еще только благодаря ей я смог тебя предупредить — она мне сначала дала костерост, хотя надо было первым давать обезболивающее. От костероста я очень быстро пришел в себя, рядом болтался Стивенсон, который принес мне записную книжку.  
Я знал, что газеты все раздуют до небес, и боялся, что ты их прочитаешь. Или что их прочитает Блейз, что еще хуже.  
На самом деле — это обычная травма для квиддича. То, что я со школы не падал так, не значит, что никто не падал.  
В общем, не стоит внимания.

Меня пугает твой отец — я бы подумал, что он в спонсоры моих пышных похорон первым записался... А он патронусы шлет.  
Я еще ночь в медблоке проведу, тут поспокойнее, а послезавтра будет официальное объявление состава сборной команды по квиддичу. Я надеюсь застать тебя в Сингапуре и уже добыл портключ!

На самом деле мы проиграли. Я поймал снитч только чтобы сравнять счет. Риц и Мортон — монстры, они охрененные. Я всегда знал, что Джинни — отличный охотник, но и оба ее сокомандника просто гении, почти каждая их атака была результативной. На воротах стоял акромантул. Многолапый акромантул! Наши охотники тоже были ничего, но если их не сбивали Риц с Мортоном, то вратарь был непробиваем.  
Наверно, в газетах еще долго будут писать, потому что это была офигенная игра. Для всех, кроме ловцов. Снитч просто свалил куда-то с самого начала, наверное, полетел к себе в гнездо!  
Когда я увидел его снова, счет уже был 170-30. Позорище! Пока я его догонял, нам забили еще один гол, и я понял, что или ловлю его прямо сейчас, или нам уже ничто не поможет.  
И я поймал!  
Но упал.

Зато весь медблок в цветах, фруктах и конфетах. Я их раздаю всем, кто приходит проведать. Совы шныряют туда-сюда без конца, к счастью, я самый разгар сочувствия проспал, сейчас почти спокойно, да и колдомедичка с помощью Крама всех разогнала.  
Мне написали, кажется, вообще все, с кем я когда-либо был знаком. Даже мадам Хуч. Ага, она опять на пенсию собирается. Она на нее собирается с самого нападения на Хогвартс. Сейчас опять — пишет, что гордится мной и всегда знала, что у меня большое будущее в квиддиче, и теперь она со спокойной душой может уйти на пенсию.  
Надо будет ее проведать как-нибудь. Заодно полетаем с тобой на школьном поле. Можно с детьми! Вспомним молодость!

Ладно. Я пытался, но, кажется, не смогу. Я должен сказать.   
Малфой, только верь мне, у меня все под контролем, и я знаю, что делаю.  
В общем, это Ролинс меня столкнул. Он не ловил снитч, он просто сшиб меня. Судьи не увидели: все было очень быстро, кажется, кроме меня, снитча вообще никто не заметил — еще бы, была такая игра! К тому же, против солнца, правда, я думаю, что Крам видел. Но почему-то ничего не сказал.  
И я не скажу.   
Когда я продрал глаза, рядом с кроватью сидел Ролинс. Он мне все объяснил и извинился.  
Помни, Малфой, я не буду это обсуждать, и это только мое решение.  
В общем, он давно влюблен в Джинни, с "Гарпиями" ему, конечно, не светило, а тут такой повод оказаться в одной команде.  
Ты же помнишь, я до последнего откладывал, все думал — участвовать в сборах или нет, и когда он меня увидел, то решил, что я хочу вернуть себе Джинни. Тем более, что мы много болтали, к Чарли летали вместе... Да и понимал, что на моем фоне ему не светит (это его слова, не мои). В общем, теперь я знаю, почему он меня невзлюбил.   
А когда он меня сбросил, Джинни с ним поговорила, я не понял, видела она или просто догадалась... Теперь ему стыдно.  
Ну, я его простил.

А во вторник я уже буду в составе сборной! Крам начал готовить план тренировок и игр — маньяк неуемный! Ему мало выиграть кубок мира как игроку, хочет теперь как тренер. Так что у нас не будет выбора.  
Стивенсон точно не в сборной, да он и не хочет уже. Он остался в лагере только из-за меня, а потом сразу полетит в драконий заповедник. Его дрессировщица, кажется, ничего не понимает в поэзии.   
Он сказал, что видел черновики планов Крама и очень нам сочувствует.  
Я ему верю.

Так что, как только смогу, сразу отправлюсь в Сингапур. Сколько вы там простоите, я не знаю, но хочу каждую минуту быть с тобой... А может, наймусь на корабль матросом или поплыву зайцем... Чувствую, что свободного времени у меня будет исчезающе мало, по крайней мере, пока мы не принесем Краму в зубах кубок мира. То есть в ближайший год.  
Я люблю тебя и прости, что напугал.

*

Мне плевать, обсуждаешь ты это или нет. Это обсуждаю Я! Поттер, ты в своем уме? А если этот мерзавец еще в кого-нибудь влюбится? Ты простишь ему убийство по влюбленности? Да ладно, что там, ерунда же, влюбился человек, а этому бедолаге не повезло. Ну что ж, так вышло. Се ля ви! И после этого мне говорят, что это я бесчувственная скотина, которой плевать на большую часть населения земного шара. Да, мне плевать. На большую. Ты хочешь, чтобы я уважал твои решения, Поттер? А не хочешь ли ты попробовать уважать мои? И решения, и просьбы.   
Вот тебе повод — мы больше это не обсуждаем. Но ты не пытаешься мне помешать, а я делаю то, что считаю нужным и правильным. И это — мое решение. И мои методы. И нет, я не собираюсь его убивать — это было бы слишком просто. И да, я помню, что по моей милости ты тоже падал с метлы. Это ничего не меняет. Можешь попробовать меня заобливиэйтить. Не поможет. Я подстрахуюсь.   
Все, к черту Ролинса.   
До Сингапура еще целая вечность, а я хочу купить «Пророк», потому что ты, Поттер, склонен к чудовищному преуменьшению, когда дело касается тебя и твоих травм! Я свихнусь за эти два дня, мне надо тебя осмотреть, ощупать и убедиться, что с тобой и правда все в порядке.  
Пожалуйста, Гарри, по-жа-луй-ста! Не влипай ни в какие неприятности. Сделай хотя бы маленький перерыв!  
Я не могу тебя не ждать. У меня не получается.   
Жду. Твой М.

*

Все будет хорошо!  
Я теперь в этом совершенно уверен!  
Малфой, я тебе клянусь, все будет просто отлично.  
Никаких неприятностей, только ты, я и Сингапур.  
Я так хочу тебя увидеть! Так хочу!  
Уже совсем скоро!

*

— Поттер?  
— Привет, Малфой. Ты на какой палубе? Ты меня видишь?  
— Ты серьезно? Мерлин. Поттер. Это правда ты? Я точно вижу тебя? Мне не мерещится?  
— Если ты видишь человека, прыгающего на краю пирса, то это я! И значит, я пирсом не ошибся — не могу разглядеть название лайнера, который сюда движется.  
— Это я… движусь... То есть двигаюсь... Плыву, блядь! Вместе с моей лоханкой! Черт побери, Поттер! Ты не мог предупредить? Я думал — все, спятил окончательно!  
— Я же предупредил, что уже совсем скоро! Скоро наступило! И теперь вообще ничего случиться не может! Давай я аппарирую на палубу? Никто не заметит!  
— Нет! Не смей! Мы еще далеко. Ты свалишься за борт, и я этого не переживу. И тут ходят магглы. Много-много магглов. Подожди, ради Мерлина! Лучше скажи, какого боггарта ты здесь? Ты же должен ждать объявления результатов в своих елках. Мерлин триждыбородатый! Я не верю. Не верю, Поттер! Не смей никуда уходить. И к воде не приближайся! Там может быть открытый люк. Или акула. Скажи, что ты будешь стоять на этом чертовом пирсе как приклеенный!  
— Да стою я, стою! Меня отсюда даже цунами не сдвинет, пока ты не причалишь. Что же вы так медленно ползете! Не удивительно, что у вас круиз три месяца длится! Малфой! Я не стал ждать результатов. Я вообще ничего не стал!  
— Ты выскочил из госпиталя и ринулся ко мне? У тебя же портключ на завтра! И почему? Почему не стал? Ты же хотел.  
— У меня портключ универсальный! Я не хотел результаты, я хотел к тебе! Я вообще не хочу играть в сборной! Все, сейчас можешь сказать, как я тебя разочаровал. Но я не хочу похоронить себя в тренировках заживо! Я не хочу быть чемпионом мира! Я знаю, чего я хочу!

— Ну, если это не защита домовых эльфов и не отлавливание каких-нибудь редких докси в захолустьях, то я, кажется, тоже знаю, чего ты хочешь. Разумеется, меня. А еще много квиддича. Очень много квиддича в твоей жизни. Без адских тренировок. И как же это совместить? Письмо от Хуч, правильно? Ты все-таки решил отправить старушку на пенсию?  
— Разумеется, тебя. Много, много тебя. И кусочек квиддича! Я только что из Хогвартса, на самом деле просился на должность помощника Хуч, но МакГонагалл в меня вцепилась как кошка... В общем, да! Я подсидел Хуч, и за это она лично уговорила МакГонагалл разрешить мне свой камин со связью с домом на Гриммо!  
— Мне нравится эта идея, Поттер. И я буду летать с тобой! Тебе нельзя терять навыки. А о кресле министра мы подумаем потом, лет через пять или через десять. Как тебе план?  
— Ох, Малфой! Я так ржал, что чуть трубку не выронил! Ты абсолютно, совершенно прекрасен в своем постоянстве! Отличный план! Но тебе придется забыть о мести Ролинсу, потому что сомнительная смерть действующего ловца сборной Англии не пройдет незамеченной, а муж будущего министра должен быть безупречен. Да и будущий министр этой смерти не обрадуется.  
— Пусть Ролинс идет нахуй! Мы его не обсуждаем! Так, теперь достаточно близко, чтобы ты не расщепился по дороге. И здесь уже никого нет, а твой оперативник наверняка уже в курсе. Иди ко мне, Поттер. Просто иди ко мне.


End file.
